


In My Arms

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters: Delirious, Vanoss, Basically, Scotty, Mini, Moo, Terroriser, Wildcat </p><p>Description: What if a night full of fun came with consequences for these five couples? What if they had a big surprise coming in 9 months? How would they handle it or Will they break apart? Read and Find out!</p><p> Pairing: H2oVanoss, Minicat, DaithiDeLui, Terrorsnuckel, Basicallyido407</p><p> IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOTTOM!WILDCAT OR BOTTOM!TERRORISER AND TOP!MOO OR TOP!MINILADD THEN YOU MAY CLICK THAT ARROW BUTTON AT THE TOP LEFT CORNER! </p><p>Thanks you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my new book called " In My Arms ". The cover was made by the wonderful Smut Queen LazerKitten. She is amazing with covers! Anyways if you haven't notice in this book there is 5 couples:
> 
> H2oVanoss
> 
> DaithiDeLui
> 
> Basicallyido407
> 
> Minicat
> 
> Terrorsnuckel
> 
> I won't spoil anything else because you amazing people are going to have to find out what happens next.
> 
> Let's get into the first chapter shall we?

~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting outside in the backyard of Vanoss and Delirious's house beside the pool with the speakers loud enough that heaven or hell can hear, 10 men were celebrating their anniversaries together. The first couple to get together were Mini and Wildcat. They were know as they glasses couple or hot tempered or calmness. They thought Wildcat was the dominant but honestly they haven't seen Mini outside of school. Mini was curly Sandy Brown haired boy with Hazelnut eyes. He wore a pair of glasses with a bright smile he wore everyday. His lover, Wildcat was a Brown haired male with matted hair. He had Greenish Blue eyes. He also wore glasses like his lover. Second after them were Nogla and Lui. They were know as the opposite couple or short and tallest. Lui was the short one in the relationship. Lui was a Dark Brown haired male with his hair shaped as a side fade and Midnight eyes. Nogla was the tallest. Nogla was a Black haired male with curly bangs and the rest matted. He wore a pair of glasses with Light Brown eyes shimmering. Third after them were Moo and Terroriser. They were known as the shy and voice couple or just plainly the cute couple. Terroriser was a Blondish Brown Razer side fade. He had Green eyes. Moo was Black haired male styled in a Disconnected side fade. He had Hazel eyes. After them were Basically and 407. They were know as the loud couple or Raging couple. Basically was a Brown eyed male with a shaved cut. 407 or Scotty as his friends call him, was a Green eyed male with the Classic side fade. Last but not least after pinning over each other for the whole school year, Delirious and Vanoss finally hooked together. They were known as the dynamic duo or fire and water. Vanoss was a Chocolate eyed male with a Black Fakhawk hairdo. He always wore a pair of tinted sunshades. Delirious was a Baby Blue eyed Black haired male with curls. He had dimples on his cheeks.

" HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GUYS! " shouted a drunk Wildcat as he stumbled on his feet as he raised up too fast. " Don't you think you had enough? " asked Mini wrapping his arm around Wildcat's waist pulling the drunk man in his lap. " Enough!? Fuck no! This is a celebration! " elaborated Wildcat getting out of Mini's hold tugging Delirious away from his make out session with Vanoss. " Hey! " protested Vanoss as he watched Wildcat swing his lover around as they giggled. " Come join! " beamed Delirious grabbing a hold of Terroriser as he got his last hickey on his neck made by Moo. Terroriser whooped as he pulled Lui along as the latter was sipping on his beer. Scotty saw the others have fun so he ran to the circle grabbing a hold on Moo's and Wildcat's hand as they let him in the circle. " Seems like your going to have a hand full tonight, " hummed Basically to Mini as he watched his lover fall on the floor laughing his ass off. Mini sighed face palming as he got up walking to his lover putting him over his shoulder. " You have no idea, " sighed Mini checking his watch on his wrist. " Almost 12 o' clock boys, " smirked Mini looking at the others. " Did you get the rooms sound proof? " asked Nogla as he sipped his cup looking over it to look at Vanoss. The sunglasses man nodded as he looked around himself picking up empty cups. " Delirious got your rooms ready when you need to go have so fun, " chuckled Vanoss with others as Wildcat squirmed on Mini's shoulders. Mini grinned as he patted his lover's as he begin walking looking back with the same shit faced smirk. They looked at Mini with the same smirk. " Time for this party to really start, " purred Vanoss getting up from his place walking to the group of giggling boys. Delirious squeaked as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. " Ready to have some fun? " purred Vanoss getting a shudder from his trembling lover letting Vanoss lead him in the house with an arm around his waist without saying a single goodbye to his friends.

" Let's go Scotty! " yelled Basically whistling to get his lover's attention. Scotty heard the noise waving bye to his friends intertwining his hands with Basically as they went to one of the spare rooms Vanoss let them stay the night. " Everyone is going to bed earlier, " said Scotty looking back as Lui, Nogla, Moo, and Terroriser were still outside. " Don't worry about it babe, they are coming shortly, " smiled Basically pulling his boyfriend upstairs to their room. Lui giggled as he ran into the house to the room they were staying in with Nogla chasing after him forgetting about his cup." Can't catch me! " teased Lui. Nogla smirked as he gain speed. " Oh really? " asked Nogla laughing as Lui squeaked running faster. Moo shook his head at the couple looking back at Terroriser. " Come on babe, " hummed Moo wrapping his arm around Terroriser's neck as they walked casually into the house. As the couples got into the house and in their settle rooms, things were about to turn crazy for the men as they planned a second part to their celebration for their lovers.

~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter! I hope your enjoying this book :)
> 
> Thank you so for the votes, nice comments, and views! I hope I can make you happy in this chapter~
> 
> I have seen people surprised about my newest couple BasicallyIdo407
> 
> Let's just say they need more love on the BBS Fandom :3

~~~~ Enjoy~! ~~~~~

Walking in the house Vanoss carried a half drunk Delirious up the stairs. " Jesus babe how much did you drink? " Vanoss asked the giggling Delirious. " Only two~ " he cooed almost falling if his lover haven't had his arm wrapped around his waist. Vanoss chuckled as he helped his Delirious to our room locking it when we made it. Delirious flopped on the bed giggling as he got tangled into the sheets. " Nice to know I have a giggling Delirious when he is drunk, " Vanoss said with a slight smirk on my face locking the door. Delirious giggled kicking off the sheets with his shoes throwing them to the side without a care in the world. " It's fucking hot! " he groaned unzipping his Baby Blue jacket showing off his White tight muscle shirt. Vanoss kicked off his Red and White shoes to the side as he slowly made his way to their bed. " Take some clothes off and you wouldn't be hot, " the smirking male said dropping his Red jacket on the floor walking casual to the bed. " Maybe it's because of your sexy ass in this room, " Delirious purred wrapping his arms around Vanoss when he crawled on the bed hovering over his form. " Yeah? " Vanoss asked bending down leaving a little gap between our lips. " Yeah, " replied Delirious breathlessly closing the gap.

With their lips locked in a deep kiss created by Delirious tilting his head to the side running his hands through Vanoss's Black locks. Vanoss licked the shorter male's lip asking for entrance. Obliging to his lover, Delirious tangled his tongue with his lover fighting for dominance. With his tongue tied, Vanoss trailed a hand down his lover's stomach slipping the hand underneath the thin muscle shirt twisting the hard Pink nubs. Squeezing the hard nub between his fingers he twisted and tugged earning a moan from his lover. Delirious groaned in the kiss pulling away with a string of saliva attached to the tip of their tongues. Moving his finger slowly to the other hard nub, he tugged as he nudged his lover's head to the side kissing and licking his sensitive neck. " Vanoss~ " gasped Delirious leaning more giving his lover more space for his exposed neck. Vanoss hummed attaching his mouth to the sensitive skin sucking roughly running the other hand down to Delirious's pants fiddling with the buckle. Moving his hand down to the hem of the shirt he slowly lifted the muscle shirt. Letting the sensitive skin go with a pop, Vanoss looked at his lover with lust in his eyes with arousal forming in his already tight pants. Delirious helped his lover taking his shirt off dropping it beside the bed.

" You look beautiful under me, " whispered the male on top kissing down his lover on his jaw. " Quit teasing me you bastard! " groaned Delirious looking down at Vanoss with half lidded eyes filled with lust. " Someone's needy today, " teased Vanoss crawling off his lover slipping his hand into his pants palming the cloth hard erection. " I wouldn't be needy if someone would just fuck me already! " huffed Delirious kicking his pants off onto the floor. " Aw baby don't be so mad, " cooed Vanoss sliding his hand in his lover's boxers squeezing the erection. Delirious hitched his breath closing his eyes in bliss feeling his lover's big hand stroke his erection. " Vanoss please, " panted Delirious clutching the sheets on their bed. Vanoss smirked leaning his head down pulling the hem of the boxers down with his teeth. Hand still stroking his hard on he thumbed over the head spreading the leaking pre-cum over the slit. " Quit teasing me dammit! " rumbled Delirious arching his back feeling a wet cavern engulfing his member in his lover's mouth. Vanoss bobbed his head to the base back to the tip sucking on the head. Delirious moaned leaning his head back on the pillow raking his hand in the Noirette's hair tugging on the locks.

" Babe please! " begged Delirious pushing his lover's head down on his member moaning loudly from the vibrating noise coming from Vanoss. Coming up for air Vanoss let go of his lover with a wet pop replacing his mouth with his hand pumping him with gusto. With his mouth open in a silent moan Vanoss took the opportunity to slip three fingers in his lover's mouth. Taking the fingers greedily, Delirious sucked the appendages getting them nice and wet. Swirling his tongue around the middle finger looking at his lover with an wink in his eye turned Vanoss on more quickening his pace. Delirious moaned around the fingers feeling the heat under his belly spreading his legs farther. " That's enough sucking, " stated with a little growl at the end taking his fingers out Delirious's mouth. Delirious giggled only to replaced the laughter with loud moans of his lover's name. " H-Hah~! " yelped Delirious squirming on the bed with one finger in his ass turning and twisting with the other hand pumping his pulsing member. " Such a lewd sight to see, " purred Vanoss bending down kissing the male's inner thigh with gentle kitten kisses. " Vanoss gimme more! " commanded Delirious arching his back as another finger was added into the mix.

Scissoring his lover to stretch his ass, Vanoss grinned as Delirious was putty in his hands. Moaning and begging for release and to fuck him. " I'm going to cum! " groaned Delirious with his tongue hanging slightly out his mouth with his eyes closed with a faint blush on his cheeks. " Then cum for me, " purred Vanoss pumping his lover through his climax. Delirious breathed heavily as strings of cum shot in his lover's hand and a little bit on his stomach. " Fuck me now Please! " begged Delirious fucking himself on the fingers. " I have to prep myself first, " whispered Vanoss sliding his fingers out to Delirious's dismay leaning down placing a chaste passionate kiss on his lips. Breaking away from the kiss, Vanoss pulled his hands down along with his boxers stepping out of the fabric. Crawling to the desk beside the bed, he pulled out a tube of lube squeezing a good amount in his hand. " Hurry up! " groaned Delirious impatiently teasing himself with his hand. Crawling back to his impatient lover he swatted the teasing hands away sitting between his spread legs. Vanoss stroked himself hissing at the cold substance mixing with his heated erection. Giving a few strokes he lined himself at his lover's needy hole bending down setting his hands on each side of Delirious's head.

Delirious wrapped his arms around his lover with his legs around his waist. " I love you, " cooed Vanoss bending down kissing his lips. Delirious smiled looking into those Chocolate eyes of his man. " I love you too, " muttered Delirious smashing their lips together as Vanoss entered him rocking them forward with a small creak of the bed. Vanoss started out with a slow rhythm gaining into a steady fast rhythm. Keeping their lips locked with moans flowing out through the small gap as they break from each other. Kissing down his lover's jaw as he rolled his hips angling perfectly hitting spot on Delirious's prostate. " EVAN! HIT THERE~! " screamed Delirious tightening his legs around his lover. Following his lover's command he pulled out to slam back in the same spot biting down on the sweaty neck. With the room filled with moans, creaking, and skin slapping nothing could distract the two as they groped for any skin they could get too. " I'M GOING TO CUM! " announced Delirious scratching his nails down his lover's sweaty back pushing back into the thrusts. Vanoss hissed in pleasure feeling the nails wrapping his arms around his lover's arched back keeping him still. " I'm close, " growled Vanoss feeling himself get sloppy each second with his thrusts.

With a few more thrusts and calling out the others name the two came in sync. " EVAN! " screamed Delirious pulling his lover close as he filled his hole to the brim. " JONATHAN! " roared Vanoss slamming in his lover filling his seed in his hole. The two panted trying to regain their posture from their lover making. Delirious unwrapped himself from his lover pulling him closer as he was about to pull out. " Stay, " ordered Delirious kissing Vanoss on the lips. Vanoss was a little taken back but compelled to the kiss breaking it staring into those Baby Blue iris. " I love you so much baby, " whispered Vanoss kissing the hickey he left on his neck pulling out of his lover. Delirious whined with an lazy smile on his face caressing his lover's cheek. " I love you too babe, " replied Delirious snuggling into his lover's form basking in their aftermath.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked smut for the first chapter xD
> 
> Everyone already knew where this was leading so why fake it right?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because Chapter will be up soon~
> 
> See you guys soon!
> 
> Words: 1616
> 
> Comment, Vote, and Review ;)
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the H2oVanoss smut was good for you because here comes Minicat!
> 
> I would have updated this yesterday but Wattpad was being a little bitch -_-
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~ Enjoy~! ~~~~

Carrying his drunk lover up the stairs was a struggle for Mini. Holding the singing male in his arms with no help from him annoyed Mini to his highest point. " move your feet! " huffed Mini slowing down for his lover to get adjusted. " Why? " asked Wildcat dragging out the " Y " stumbling over his own feet. " I can't carry us both! " hissed Mini pulling Wildcat along to their room that Vanoss lent to them. Finally making it to the room with no help with a singing Wildcat he opened the door letting go of his lover. " Give me your glasses before you do anything else, " said Mini holding out his hands towards Wildcat. Wildcat grabbed his glasses handing them to Mini stumbling off on his feet as he swayed to the bed flopping stomach first. " You can use your legs to walk to the bed but you can't use them when someone is carrying you? " said Mini rolling his eyes closing the door. " You are one hell of a lazy drunk, " muttered Mini kicking off his shoes turning around with a faint blush on his face. Mini rubbed his eyes as he folded his glasses setting them on the table beside the door. " What are you doing?! " shrieked Mini calming his lower half as he stared at the stripping male. " Since you said I'm too lazy to do something I'm proving you wrong by stripping myself without your help! " exclaimed Wildcat pumping his hands in the air as he took the last piece of clothing off his naked body. Mini stared as he felt himself harden in his tight pants. " He is still drunk and doesn't know what he is doing, " thought Mini to himself with a smile on his face turning into a wide grin. 

" Glad you can finally do things on your own babe~ " praised Mini walking to his lover grabbing on his shoulders attacking his neck. Wildcat moaned loudly leaning his head to the side for more space for his lover. " I told you, " panted Wildcat hiking his leg up around Mini's waist. Mini hummed in the crook of his neck sucking on his sweet spots. Wildcat ran his hand through his lover's Pink hair tugging on the strands as Mini peppered his neck with hickies. Pulling away from the neck, Mini admired his work with a grin. " Now your mine, " muttered Mini pecking his lover's lips quickly. Wildcat whined holding out his arms. " I want more kisses! " demanded Wildcat with a pout on his flustered face. " Get on the bed and I will give you kisses, " hummed Mini hiding his snicker as Wildcat fell back on the bed without any hesitation. " I want my kisses now! " huffed Wildcat holding out his arms. " You will get more than kisses for being such a good boy, " purred Mini crawling on top of his naked lover straddling his waist. Wildcat's breathe hitched as Mini sealed his mouth with his licking his bottom lip with a hand stroking him slowly. Wildcat moaned in the kiss letting his lover's tongue slip in tangling with his. With his hand slowly stroking his lover he used the other to play with the hard Pink nubs. Mini won dominance as Wildcat pulled away from the lip lock with a string of saliva attacked to the tip of their tongues. " Mini~ " groaned Wildcat spreading his legs as far as they can go with his lips trembling. " You look so lewd with me on top of you, " muttered Mini taking one of the buds in his mouth swirling his tongue around the nipple. Wildcat arched his back closing his eyes as a silent moan left his mouth. Taking the nipple out his mouth he kissed horizontally to the other nipple licking the bud lightly grazing it with his teeth. 

" Please! " pleaded Wildcat opening his eyes panting heavily with blush on his cheeks. Mini bit on the bud humming around the nipple sending vibrations down his lover's back. Squirming underneath his lover, Wildcat grind his hips creating light friction between the naked and clothed erections. Mini pulled away with a groan taking his hand off the member holding his lover's hips still with both his hands. " Someone is impatient, " teased Mini kissing a trail down his stomach passing his bellybutton scooting back till he was sitting on his legs. " You would be too if your bastard of a boyfriend is teasing you! " growled Wildcat squeaking as Mini took him whole coming back up with a wet pop. " What was that babe? " teased Mini stroking his lover at the base taking the head with his mouth. " Mini give me more~ " moaned Wildcat leaned his head back grasping Mini's hair in his hand pushing his lover down on him. Mini let his lover take control of his mouth moving his hand as he bobbed his head on the erection. Wildcat hissed as Mini came up for air with his wet slimy erection felt the cool breeze. " Mini! " whined Wildcat looking at his lover with half lidded lust filled eyes. Mini chuckled stripping his tight Black Nike muscle shirt. " Hold on baby, let me get undressed, " cooed Mini kissing the hands reaching for him. Wildcat whined as Mini slowly took of his pants with a smirk on his face. " Stop teasing me! " groaned Wildcat gasping as Mini squeezed his hard erection. " Or what baby? " hummed Mini taking him whole again looking at his lover. " Ngh~! " moaned Wildcat placing his hand back in his lover's hair pushing him all the way down on him. Mini sucked hard as he feels the erection pulsing in his mouth. " I'm close! " gasped Wildcat clenching his hands in the Pink hair screaming as he came in his lover's mouth. Mini swallowed his lover's load coming up with his rough tongue teasing the underside of the soften member. Wildcat twitched as Mini pulled away giving his head a quick tease of a swipe of his tongue. " Need you now, " panted Wildcat wrapping his legs around his lover. " We have to get prepped first babe, " whispered Mini kissing his lover on the lips moving his legs to crawl to the bedside to get the tube of lube in the drawer. Wildcat turned on his side kissing his lover softly on his back tracing soft hands in random trails. 

" Wildcat " mewled Mini squeezing a good amount in the palm of his hand hissing from the coolness. " Hurry up so you can fuck me, " whispered Wildcat in the skin kissing his lover's spine earning a shudder from the male. Mini moaned from the feather kisses and the sensation of stroking his own member. " I can't fuck you yet until your prepped baby, " sighed Mini getting the tube out again squeezing some on his fingertips rubbing three fingers together. " I don't care to be prepped! I just want you to fuck me. " huffed Wildcat watching his lover crawl back to him in between his legs. " That something is prepping your hot ass, " said Mini rimming the fingers at Wildcat's hole. Wildcat smashed his lips together making weird noise in his mouth as Mini slipped in a finger. " Don't hide those sweet moans Cat, " muttered Mini lifting a leg on his shoulders kissing his inner thigh. Wildcat let out an moan through his teeth grasping the bed sheets. " Min more, " panted the male with his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth as another cool wet finger slipped in his ass. " Does it feel good Cat? " rumbled Mini lightly biting on his inner thighs angling his fingers to the right slightly smiling big as Wildcat let out a loud moan with his name. " Yes Min! More please~! " screamed Wildcat pushing himself back on the fingers with his toes curling. " What do you want Cat? " purred Mini sliding his fingers out of his whining lover's dismay. " I want you to fuck me Min! Please fuck me with your fat cock~ " replied Wildcat leaning his head to the side with his hands on each side of his face with his hands curled in a submission position. Mini smirked intertwining his hands with the curled ones angling himself at Wildcat's needy hole. " Been such a good boy Cat, you do deserve my fat cock~ " purred Mini bending down brushing their lips as he pushed with two synced moans filling the steamy room. Wildcat wrapped his arms and legs around his lover pulling him closer to him. " Min faster please! " begged Wildcat impaling his lover with his nails hiding his face int he crook of his lover's neck. 

Mini hissed on pleasure of the nails scratching his back finding a steady fast rhythm that was perfect for the two. Mini angled himself in his lover letting out a growl as the fingernails dig into his skin leaving red marks behind. " AGAIN! FUCK ME THERE! " screamed Wildcat leaning his head back with his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Mini pulled out with only the head in him slammed back into the same spot that makes Wildcat a moaning mess. " MIN FASTER! " gurgled Wildcat on a moan rolling his hips into the fast steady thrusts. Mini used one of his hands to grab Wildcat's hip in a vice tight grip staying grounded as he fucked him senselessly. Moans and Grunts with tiny creaks of the bed filled the room with two heated sweaty bodies groping each other. " I'm close! " moaned Wildcat squeaking as Mini smashed his lips on his tilting his head slightly deepening the kiss. Wildcat didn't hesitate to let his lover in his mouth tangling his tongue with his. As the two slimy tongues swirled around the other Mini lifted one of Wildcat's legs to push in deeper in his lover. Wildcat moaned in the kiss biting down sucking on Mini's tongue. Mini growled in the lip lock pulling out to slam back in his lover digging his nails in his thighs. Drool seeped through their kiss making a puddle of drool beside Wildcat's head With a few more hard thrusts the two came in sync pulling away from the sloppy wet kiss with silent moans. Wildcat arched his back digging his nails deeper in is lover's skin as he came with his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Mini came in his lover pulling him closer as he filled him to the brim squeezing the patch of red skin he created with the grip of his hands. " Cat are you good? " asked Mini after regaining his breathe pulling out of his lover flopping beside him. Wildcat whined as he felt empty with Mini's cum oozing out of his abused hole. " I'm good Min, " muttered the male turning on his side curling to his lover with his legs tangled with his. Mini smiled wrapping an arm around his lover moving his Brown bangs out of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Minicat smut has been written!
> 
> Was it good? 
> 
> I wonder who's left on our list.
> 
> Will it be Terrorsnuckel, DaithiDeLui, or Basicallyido407?
> 
> You guys will only know when the next chapter comes out!
> 
> Vote, Comment, and Review :)
> 
> Words: 1996
> 
> I will see you guys next time
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Smuts in the beginning of the book.....Surprise viewers? Well don't be surprise no more because Terrorsnuckel is here!

~~~~~~ Enjoy~! ~~~~~~

" Stop it! " giggled Terroriser swatting away his lover's playful hands on his hips. " Is Terroriser ticklish their~ " teased Moo leading his gigging lover to their room for the night. " Stop it! " beamed Terroriser getting out of Moo's arms running the rest of the way to their room. Moo grinned following after his lover catching up fast. Terroriser turned into the room closing the door as Moo banged on it. " Let me in babe~ " cooed Moo turning the knob opening the door. Terroriser squealed in his lover's hold blushing as he attacked his neck. " Moo, " groaned Terroriser wrapping his arms around his lover leaning to the side. Moo kissed up his lover's jaw kissing beside his lips before smashing his own on his lover's. Terroriser moaned in the kiss tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. Moo gripped his lover's hip with one hand slipping the other hand up Terroriser's shirt playing with the Pink buds between his Index and Ring finger. Terroriser wrapped his arms around Moo's neck grasping strands of his hair with one hand. Moo licked Terroriser's lip asking for entrance which his lover obliges tangling their tongues in a tango fighting for dominance. Moo won dominance by Terroriser pulling away leaning his head back as Moo squeezed the nipple. " MooMoo, " moaned Terroriser helping his lover take his shirt over his head. Moo tossed the shirt to the side latching onto his neck pinching the bud. " Yes babe? " mumbled Moo sucking on his selected patch of skin leading Terroriser back onto the bed. " Please, " panted Terroriser falling back on the bed with a grunt spreading his legs. " Please what Baby Boy, " whispered Moo pulling away from the smooth neck to admire the mark he claimed on his lover. " Don't tease me, " squirmed Terroriser squeaking as Moo grazed his unoccupied nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around the bud. Moo tugged and twisted the other nip with his hand lightly tracing down to his lover's pants palming his hard erection. " Someone's needy for Daddy's attention~ " purred Moo kissing down his lover's stomach with kitten like kisses nuzzling his erection. Terroriser moaned with a flush face looking down at his lover with half lidded eyes filled with lust.

Moo undid the button pulling the pants down to his ankles letting Terroriser kick them to the side. " Daddy please, " groaned the male on the bottom hitching his breathe as Moo pulled the boxers down enough to engulf his hard erection. Terroriser ran his hands through his lover's hair tugging on the locks moaning his lover's name. Moo sucked on the head taking him in slowly as he held the base with his hand bobbing his head. Coming back up for air he swirled his tongue are the Pink head pumping his hand. " Daddy more! " pleaded Terroriser arching his back a little off the bed. Moo pulled away with his mouth lathering 3 digits with saliva as he still pumped his lover with a fast steady rhythm. " Be patient baby, "muffled Moo pulling the wet digits out of his mouth rimming the gaping hole. " Need you now! " demanded Terroriser yelping as a loud hard smack was laid on his ass. " Have to be patient baby, I don't want to fuck you dry, " cooed Moo rubbing a hand on the red print entering one finger in his needy lover. Terroriser whimpered pushing back into Moo's fingers wanting more. " Daddy more please, " pleaded Terroriser moaning his lover's name in approval having another finger shoved into his ass. " Does my Baby Boy like that? " hummed Moo sucking lightly on the head of the hard erection. " Yes Daddy more! " begged the male becoming a moaning mess with the vibrations shimmering up his spine. Moo grinned around the erection slipping another finger in him. Terroriser was a babbling moaning mess just being finger fucked while having his lover teasing him with sucking his head. " I'm gonna cum! " panted Terroriser tugging on Moo's hair as the male sucked harder on the head swirling his teasing tongue around it. Moo suckled as Terroriser's load shot into the back of his throat rubbing smoothing fingers in a circle on his thighs. " For being such a good Boy for me, I think you deserve an award, " cooed Moo licking his lips pulling the fingers out of his lover earning a whine from Terroriser. Moo sat up on his knees with his hard erection standing straight up with the tip leaking. " Hover over my lap and wrap one arm around my neck, " instructed Moo gripping his lover's hips pressing a passionate chaste kiss on Terroriser's cheek. Terroriser held himself up with the help of his hands gripping Moo's legs. " When can I sit? " asked Terroriser shivering from the kiss trail down his back. Moo placed one more soft kiss on his lover's back leaning forward into his ear. " Take your time babe, " whispered Moo nibbling on his lover's ear. Terroriser bit his lips together holding down his groan as he slowly sat on Moo's lap taking a deep breathe when he was fully took in Moo. Moo turned Terroriser's face to his smashing their lips together as Moo helped his lover with his bounces. Terroriser groaned lolling his head back onto Moo's shoulder bouncing slowly in a steady rhythm. Moo rubbed comforting circles on his lover's hip moving one hand to his nipples.

" Daddy~ " panted Terroriser changing the slow rhythm to a fast but still steady one. " Daddy's got you Baby Boy, " mumbled Moo squeezing the nipple between his fingers slithering the other hand to the arousal that Terroriser formed again. Terroriser bounced in the lap moving one hand to grip on his lover's shoulder moaning from the bite on his neck. Playing with the hard puds earned a moan from his lover. Pumping his lover with their bounce rhythm moving his hand as the erection bounced in the air. Moo groaned from the tightness squeezing around his erection. " Your so tight Bri, " mumbled Moo over the sweaty skin wrapping both hands underneath his legs. Terroriser leaned back into his lover letting him take over with their rhythm breathing heavily. " Your so big daddy! " panted Terroriser impaling his nails into Moo's shoulder. Moo hissed in pleasure quickening his movement as his thrusts got sloppy. " I'm gonna cum soon, " grunted the male falling forward landing on top of Terrroriser still with his same thrust rhythm. Terroriser arched back pushing himself back into the thrusts creating new friction between the two as Moo hit his prostate to the right. " YES DADDY THERE! " screamed Terroriser gripping the sheets with his face pressed to the side mouth open with drool seeping from the side of his mouth. Moo grinned gripping his lover's hips as he feels the heat pool in the bottom of his stomach. " I'm going to cum baby, " panted Moo biting down on the back of his lover's neck. Terroriser moaned loudly pushing back as the two came with a sudden rush. Moo bit down hard as he came into his lover feeling his load fill his lover's hole. " DADDY! " shouted Terroriser feeling the harsh bite on his neck as he gets filled with his lover's cum. Moo fell to the side bring Terroriser with him as the two panted heavily with the smell of afterglow in the air. " I can't move, " groaned Terroriser whimpering slightly from the rub against his prostate when Moo pulled out. Moo chuckled sitting up with a grunt pulling the covers over there sweaty naked bodies. " Better? " asked Moo scooting where he can spoon against Terroriser. Nodding his head as he moved back against the hold wanting to have more contact with his lover. " Yes Daddy, " hummed Terroriser closing his eyes as he felt a strong arm wrap around his middle. " Good night Baby Boy, " smiled Moo closing his eyes letting the darkness consume him.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked a little Bottom!Terroriser, because I know someone did no names....... COUGH COUGH * LazerKitten * COUGH COUGH
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I'm currently in Band Camp till 8-3.
> 
> Anyways, Chapter 4 is done only 2 more couples left!
> 
> Will it be BasicallyIDo407 or DaithiDeLui next?
> 
> Don't forget to Vote, Comment, and Review
> 
> Words:
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hums *
> 
> DaithiDeLui is next my precious children
> 
> * Walks away *
> 
> I'm sure everyone knows what ship is left to write about smut. It's gonna be my first time writing smut about them but I'm sure I can do it!
> 
> ~~~~~~~ Enjoy~! ~~~~~~

" Come back here Monkey! " teased Nogla chasing Lui up the stairs. Lui giggled running down the hall trying to find their room to protect him. " Never gonna catch me! " mocked Lui turning his head sticking out his tongue turning his head back forward. " I'm coming for that ass! " said Nogla gaining speed holding out his arms. Lui squeaked picking up the pace but slows down a little seeing their room. " I don't think so, " replied back Lui making it too the door turning the knob but it wouldn't turn. " What!? " asked Lui confused but squeaked from being grabbed by the arm into a chest. " Caught you, " smiled Nogla kissing his short lover's head. " The stupid door was locked. I know I unlocked it before we went outside, " Lui huffed puffing out his cheeks crossing his arms in a playfully manner. Nogla chuckled wrapping his arms around his lover's waist lifting him in his arms. Lui wrapped his legs around his giants waist and his arms around his neck making sure not to fall. For extra caution, Nogla replaced his hands underneath Lui's thighs. " Better? " asked Nogla pecking hsi lover on the lips. Lui nodded his head pecking his lover back. " Totally better, " said the Brunette squeaking in surprise from the kiss but kissed back as he was pushing back into the wall. Having his lover pinned to the wall helped Nogla a lot. Now he can reach behind him for the key to their door for some private time of their own. Keeping his lips pressed to his lover's, Nogla fished out the key jamming it into the keyhole. " I knew you had the key, " muttered Lui breaking away from the kiss placing kisses down Nogla's jaw lightly sucking on the patch of skin on his neck. Nogla moaned walking into the room closing the door with the heel of his foot. " Guilty, " mumbled Nogla walking to the bed falling with Lui's back hitting the squishy mattress. Grunting as he hit he mattress, Lui pulled away from his boyfriend's neck gazing into his lover's eyes. " Your always doing something, " hummed Lui pecking his lover on the lips. Nogla smiled kissed him back straddling his waist as he pulls the zipper down his lover's Red jacket. Lui shimmed out of the jacket tossing it off to the side of the bed. Keeping the contact with his lover, Nogla continued to strip down his lover. Throwing the White T-shirt to the side Nogla admired his lover running his eyes over his exposed stomach.

" Are you going to finish stripping me down or are you going to keep staring? " asked Lui huskily with a hint of lust in his eyes. Nogla grunted lowly in his chest capturing his lover's lips with his hands working on the buttons of his Black pants. Lui moaned wrapping his arms around his tall lover lifting himself off the bed. With the Black pants hanging aimlessly down at Lui's ankles Nogla ripped the pants off throwing it somewhere on the floor. Nogla tilted his head to the side deepening the hard passionate kiss. With his pants off Lui wrapped his legs around his lover pulling him closer to his chest grinding their erections against each other. Nogla groaned in the kiss licking his lover's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Lui gave, tangling their tongues together in a fierce tango fighting for dominance. With his mouth still in contact Nogla stripped his plaid Brown striped shirt over the bed. Breaking the kiss from his panting lover he pulled his White shirt over his head throwing it carelessly around. Lui groaned as Nogla took his time stripping himself wanting to get back to their heated kiss. Purring as his lover finally kicked off his Black pants along with his boxers, Lui grabbed his lover's face in his hand pulling him back down on top of him finishing their kiss battle. Engrossed with their battle Nogla's hand slithered down to his lover's hard on cupping the erection pumping him slowly. " Nogla~! " moaned Lui pulling away from the kiss leaning his head back with his eyes close. Nogla grinned kissing a trail down his lover's stomach nuzzling his inner thigh. " What's the matter Squeaker? " hummed Nogla thumbing the head of the leaking erection using the pre-cum as lube. " Please! " whimpered the Brunette arching his back slightly off the bed with his mouth in a O shape. Nogla smiles moving his hand to his lover's dismay only to replace it with his mouth. Nogla swallowed him whole bobbing his head as he gripped Lui's hips in a tight grip to stay still. Lui hitched his breathe breathing hard from the wet cavern sucking him in with his tongue swirling around the head.

" Nogla please! " pleaded Lui wrapping his ankles around his boyfriends neck pulling him down on his erection. Nogla pulled away with a wet pop replacing his mouth for his hand. Pumping his lover in a steady pace he placed light kisses and nibbles on his inner thigh. "Gonna cum! " wailed Lui thrusting into his lover's hand as his hot seed squirted into Nogla's waiting hand. " That was more than usual, " purred Nogla licking the seeping seed trailing down his hand and the soften member. Lui whimpered as the rough tongue brushed against the sensitive head clenching the sheets as his body shudders. " Shut up, " huffed Lui groaning as he rolled over onto his stomach with his ass in the air. " Are you gonna keep being cocky or are you gonna fuck me? " blushed Lui wiggling his ass as a indication. Nogla swallowed down a moan feeling his erection harden from the teasing action of his smaller lover. " Someone's ready to be inside me~ " purred Lui licking his lips slowly with narrowed Brown eyes. Nogla rumbled lowly in his chest crawling towards Lui's form mounting his lover. " Teasing bastard! " growled Nogla pumping his leaking erection positioning himself at the gaping hole. " You shouldn't deserve to be fucked for teasing me, " snarled Nogla pushing the tip in and out. " Please! " whimpered Lui looking back at his lover pushing his ass back onto the erection. Nogla hummed delightfully at the sounds his lover produced pushing back in the tip of his erection in his ass. " Come on! fuck me already! " urged Lui impatiently pushing back onto the erection tensing as the girth widen his asshole. " What's wrong baby can't take my dick all the way in~ " grinned Nogla setting his hands on each side of Lui's head thrusting in more of his lover. " N-Nogla please, " moaned Lui clenching the bed sheets moving his head to the side for his lover to place more wet kisses on his neck. Nogla wrapped an arm around Lui's waist bending down on top of him kissing his neck while slowly rocking in a slow rhythm. " What do you want Squeaker? " whispered Nogla in his lover's ear picking the pace up with his rhythm turning them into fast steady thrusts. " You! I want you! " moaned Lui spreading his legs wider to feel his lover deep inside of him. Nogla nipped on his ear moving the hand on the bed to the headboard leveling himself to angle perfectly for his boyfriend's prostate.

" AHHH~! HIT THERE! " screamed Lui pushing back into the thrusts earning a hard swat on the ass from Nogla. " Tsk, stay still babe, " groaned Nogla pulling out to slam back into the same place smirking at the noisy sounds made underneath him. " FUCK ME THERE NOGLA! " shrieked Lui swallowing down his moans as Nogla smashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. Nogla didn't wait for his boyfriend's permission to slip in his Pink tongue to tangle with the other Pink tongue. Lui was taken back from the forcefulness but didn't take long to fight back against his lover. The bed creaked underneath them as their thrusts got rougher and the kiss heated into battle with tongues fighting for dominance. Lui bit on his lover's tongue moaning as he won but paid the price with Nogla slamming into harder with his hand on the side of his head pushing him down into the mattress. " I'm close! " panted Lui with a puddle of saliva forming on the bed beside him with clenched fists. Nogla moaned rolling his hips in the rhythm of the sloppy thrusts feeling the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach. " Cum together, " grunted Nogla placing both hands on his lover's hips squeezing tightly using the last of his stamina and strength to fuck his lover. " I'm gonna cum soon! " Lui silently moaned clenching the sheets tighter as Nogla rammed into his ass. " Me too! " groaned Nogla burying himself deep into his lover laying flat on his back thrusting into the orgasm. Lui grunted from the added weight but spazzed out biting on the sheets as he came into the sheets with Nogla's hot load filling his ass. Nogla moaned as he came into his lover thrusting into his climax filling his seed into Lui's ass. " Fuck me, " groaned Nogla calmly breathe through his nose pulling his member out of his lover. Lui whimper from the limp erection brushing against his tissue turning on his back holding out his arms. " Cuddle me now! " commanded Lui puffing his cheeks out staring into Nogla's eyes. Nogla smiled bending down kissing his lover on the forehead. " Impatient Squeaker, " mumbled Nogla pulling the covers over the two wrapping his arms around his small lover. Lui snuggled into his giant's arms letting a dreamy sigh before entering his dreamland. Nogla moved the Brown hair out of his lover's eye kissing him again on the forehead cuddling Lui closer to him before falling asleep into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS THING!
> 
> Sorry for being so late ;-; I had no inspiration to write this
> 
> I would force myself but I would only get to write 2 sentences before something else distracted me COUGH * Stony * COUGH.
> 
> The ending is probably rushed so I apologize for that
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed (\\(^3^)/)
> 
> Words: 1800
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last smut :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy BasicallyIDo407
> 
> YES! That picture on top is Basically and 407. It was hard to find one but thankfully Tumblr is a good provider :)
> 
> In this one I will use their real names because I seems weird saying their usernames xD
> 
> Basically - Marcel
> 
> 407 - Scotty

~~~~~ Enjoy~! ~~~~~~~

Scotty and Marcel were roughhousing through the hallways pushing each other playfully. " Get back here! " called Marcel after Scotty. " No! " replied Scotty pushing Marcel away from his walking to the rest of their room. Scotty giggled as he was pressed against the wall getting his neck attacked by his boyfriend. " We could get caught, " mumbled Scotty quietly tilting his head to the side exposing his neck more to his lover. Marcel muttered something incoherent under his breath sucking down on a patch of smooth Creamy skin. Scotty's breathing hitched from Marcel's teeth grazing his neck impaling into his skin suckling. Marcel pulled away from the purple bruise he left on his lover admiring his claim. " Beautiful like the others, " hummed Marcel turning Scotty around to face him pecking his lips in a quick kiss. " You always say that when you make a new one, " mumbled Scotty wrapping his arms around Marcel's neck and his legs around his waist when Marcel picked him up unlocking their door with his free hand. Marcel closed the door walking to the bed depositing his lover on the bed with an grunt. " You know what to do, " grinned Marcel crossing his arms over his chest. " Cocky bastard, " huffed Scotty sitting upright on the mattress grabbing the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head throwing the article at Marcel. Scotty came up with a teasing idea quickly stripping his pants off tossing them to the side before the shirt was gone off his lover's face. Marcel rolled his eyes shaking the shirt from his face groaning at the sight in front of him as his pants got tighter. Scotty was on his knees with his face flat facing Marcel and ass up slowly pulling his boxers down showing off his smooth ass. " Scotty, " growled Marcel staring into Scotty's mischievous eyes as the man winked at his lover rolling on his back to kick off the last piece of clothing. Scotty spread his legs wide showing off the hard member between his legs with his hands above his head. " Come and get it Big Boy~ " purred Scott reaching his arms out for Marcel and his legs raised in the air with his asshole gaping for attention. Marcel stared at his lover with a blank face. He could only be speechless as the bulge in his pants felt tighter than ever.

" You little Minx! " snarled Marcel charging forward getting in between Scotty's legs pinning him down as he kissed and sucked on skin he could reach grinding himself on his naked lover. Scotty moaned squirming on the bed letting his lover ravish him in his own way. " You just had to tease me! " hissed Marcel biting down on the smooth throat hearing a cry in pleasure from the male underneath him. Scotty wrapped arms around Marcel pulling him closer to his heated body. " I had to get you on me somehow, " panted Scotty turning his head to the side so his lover can have more space. " All you had to do was asked babe, no need to tease me since we aren't going to foreplay, " mumbled Marcel pulling away from the newly fresh bruise he left. " Aww no teasing today? " whined Scotty arching off the bed feeling the kitten like kisses trailing down to his chest. " Nope! " said Marcel latching onto one of the hard Pink buds twisting the other with his hand. " Marcy~! " groaned Scotty grabbing onto Marcel's head with his hands. Marcel swirled his tongue around the nipple lightly grazing it with his teeth. " I thought we weren't gonna tease this time? " panted Scotty with his mouth open in a silent moan and half lidded eyes. Marcel pulled away from the bud looking up at his lover. " I didn't say that I can't make you hard and leaking like your doing now~ " purred Marcel kissing across his chest to the other nipple doing the same thing. Lifting his head to smile at his work he did on the nipples he kissed a trail down to his lover's member. " I guess teasing does do the trick, " said Marcel grabbing a hold on the base of the member licking the slit with his rough tongue. " Please! " pleaded Scotty raising off the bed on his elbows panting heavily. " You did say please, " mumbled Marcel sucking on the tip with his hand giving a squeeze at the base and the other hand juggling his balls between the appendages. Scotty gasped falling back on the bed clenching the sheets with his White knuckled fists. Marcel pulled his hand away from the balls placing them on the inner thigh grounding them as the male on the bed squirmed. " Your mouth is amazing, " moaned Scotty finally finding words to say to his lover. Marcel moved his hand away from the base to place it on the other leg to keep Scotty from moving. Marcel pulled away from the tip to swallow Scotty whole and come back up to repeat the same thing.

Scotty placed his hand in Marcel's scruff of hair hissing in pleasure feeling teeth graze the pulsing vein on the member. " I'm going to cum! " screeched Scotty thrusting in his lover's mouth feeling the heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. Scotty screamed his lover's name shooting his load in the back of Marcel's throat. Marcel sucked every last drop of cum in his mouth pulling away from the soften skin. " How was that? " asked Marcel moving from the bed backing back to take a look at his panting lover. " Good, " sighed Scotty breathing through his nose and breathing out with his mouth to find his regular air pattern. " How about you do me a favor and finger fuck yourself for me babe, " hummed Marcel backing off the bed grabbing the hem of his shirt pulling the clothing over his head. Scotty moaned turning on his knees and hands with his ass up. " Good boy, " praised Marcel giving a smack to Scotty's ass. Scotty groaned putting two digits in his mouth soaking them individually with saliva. " They are wet enough babe, " said Marcel feeling the pants tightening more trailing his eyes on the wet fingers to the gaping hole. Scotty took a deep breath before impaling himself with the two fingers pushing in more till he was knuckle deep. " Fuck! " gasped Scotty thrusting the finger in and out twisting and turning to get use to the feeling. " Look how deep your finger went inside your tight hole, " sighed Marcel in relief getting his pants his body on to the floor. " I want something deeper inside me, " moaned Scotty stretching the digits in a scissoring motion gasping out his lover's name when he brushed against his prostate. Marcel pumped his leaking hard member slowly crawling back on the bed edge. " I think your doing fine with your fingers, " teased Marcel with a grin on his face watching his lover finger himself. " Marcy please! " begged Scotty pulling out the fingers slowly bringing them to his mouth suckling on them as he looked back at his lover with lust filled eyes. Marcel still wearing his grin moved closer to Scotty's heated body positioning himself behind his boyfriend teasing the gaping hole with his hard leaking member. " Don't tease me please! " mumbled Scotty around the fingers pulling them out of his mouth clenching them into fists. " Why not? You were teasing me with that pretty little mouth of yours. " sighed Marcel impaling his lover slowly groaning around the tightness on his member.

" Marcy fuck me please~ " panted Scotty rocking forward from the thrust grunting from the aggressive shove on the side of his head from Marcel's hand grounding him. Marcel used his other hand to tightly grab onto his hips sporting a forming bruise. " Hold on tight baby~ " purred the man on top slowly thrusting in a steady fast pace bending over the man at the bottom. " Marcy please! " begged Scotty clenching his fists in the sheets pushing back into his lover changing the rhythm. " So impatient, " whispered Marcel using a hand to smack Scotty on the ass nibbling on the tip of his lover's ear. " Please fuck me! " begged Scotty glancing up at his lover with his mouth opened in a silent moan face fully flushed. " I don't know, you seem to be fucking yourself on me. "mumbled Marcel pulling away from the ear rolling them over with Scotty on top of him. " Here's your chance, " said Marcel placing his hands on his lover's hips pushing him down on his member. Scotty leaned his head back moaning his lover's name taking a deep breath before bouncing. " Take your time, " encouraged Marcel intertwine their hands helping Scotty stay balanced and grounded with his bounces. Scotty nodded his head bouncing slowly finding a speed suitable for the both of them. Gaining a pace good enough for them as Marcel rolled his hips in the bounces, Scotty used the fast steady one gripping onto his lover leaning his head back. Marcel could feel his lover's bounces getting sloppy every second taking over by planting his feet on the bed snapping his hips creating a new rhythm for the two. " NGH~! " moaned Scotty gripping the their hands tightly moaning loudly from the hard thrust against his prostate. " Again! " demanded Scotty whining from his lover pulling out but yelping from the hard thrust against the same spot. " Your so tight baby, " grunted Marcel hooking his arms around Scotty's shoulders pulling him down against his chest. " MARCY PLEASE! " moaned Scotty leaning his head on Marcel's shoulders panting out from the heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach. " I'm so close! " groaned Marcel feeling his own thrusts getting sloppy like his lover. " Me too! " wailed Scotty spreading his legs widen sinking Marcel in his wet tightness. The room was filled with noises and creaks as the two climaxed in sync with their last thrusts. " MARCEL! " squealed Scotty sitting fully down on his lover arching his back feeling the hot seed of his lover shoot through him.

" SCOTTY! " roared Marcel gripping his lover's hips thrusting through his climax filling his lover with his seed. Scotty reached down under him slowly pulling the soften member out of him collapsing next to his panting lover. " Fuck Marcel, " gasped Scotty snugging into Marcel's form setting his hands on his lover's chest. " Good dick? " asked Marcel wrapping an arm around his lover's waist pulling him closer. " Good dick, " confirmed Scotty closing his eyes with a happy sigh letting the darkness take over. Marcel glanced down at his lover with a smile kissing him on the forehead letting himself enter the world of dreams.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS~! THE LAST SMUT FOR THIS BOOK!
> 
> I hope it was good for my first time writing BasicallyIdo407
> 
> Tell me if it was bad or good~
> 
> No flame or rude comments because they will be removed like last time :)
> 
> I"m so sorry it took so long to write. I got side tracked, lazy and distracted.
> 
> But that is no excuse for not to update this story for my wonderful followers that reads this :)
> 
> Words: 2024
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the smut out of the way :3. Onto the rest of this curious story.
> 
> I will probably be days before I update this like my other stories....
> 
> I don't have anything else to say so let's jump back into this shall we?
> 
> P.s. I might be using Marcel and Scotty because it makes it more easier for me too write!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mini and Wildcat's room

 

Mini woke up with a groan covering his face from the sunlight beaming in his eyes. " Even with the blind the sun stings my eyes, " mumbled Mini curling his hands in a gentle fists rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Arching his back as he yawned Mini tried to raise up from the bed but felt weight on his chest and arms around his neck. " Cat baby wake up, " yawned Mini caressing his lover's cheek softly. Wildcat stirred awake blinking the sleep and crust out of his eyes. " What time is it? " asked Wildcat raising off his lover straddling his waist. " Time for us to wake up and get breakfast, " softly said Mini raising up wrapping his arms around Wildcat's waist. Mini leaned off the bed picking up a shirt and boxers for them both. Mini dressed them both since Wildcat was out of it and not helping to get dressed. Wildcat groaned wrapping his arms and legs around Mini hiding his face in his collarbone. " I don't wanna get up, " muttered the sleepy boy tightening his grip around his lover's waist when he was adjusted into a better position. " Me neither babe, " whispered Mini opening the door with one hand balancing Wildcat with the other. 

 

Daithi and Lui's room

" Wake up! " insisted Lui straddling his lover's waist gently tapping his cheeks repeatably. Nogla groaned flipping them over pinning Lui with his giant body. " I'm too comfortable, " mumbled Nogla snugging into his smaller lover's chest wrapping an arm around his waist. " No! " whined Lui squirming under his lover giving up laying still. " Your so nice, " muttered Nogla falling back asleep with even breaths. " Whatever, " said Lui with a smile placing a hand in his lover's Black hair running his nimble finger's through. They sat in silence with only the birds outside chirping their songs. " You know everyone is going to eat all the breakfast the longer we stay here, " said Lui breaking the silence looking down at his lover but he wasn't there. Nogla was slipping on his pants and rushed out the room leaving Lui behind. " He forgot his shirt, " chuckled Lui slipping into his Red jacket and a new pair of boxers. 

 

Vanoss and Delirious's room

" Stop it! " giggled Delirious pushing Vanoss off the bed leaning on the edge smiling. " You done it now, " grinned Vanoss rising off the floor tackling his lover in the tangled sheets. " S-STOP PLEASE! " stuttered Delirious over his giggles wrapping his legs around Vanoss's waist flipping them over with him on top pinning his wrists to the bed. " Are we going for another round~? " purred Vanoss laughing when his lover got off of him walking to the closet on the other side of the room. " Nope! We need to treat our guests with breakfast like good Hosts, " said Delirious putting on a long shirt that was big on him slipping a pair of boxers underneath. Vanoss whined getting off the bed slapping Delirious on the ass with one hand fishing out clothes with the other. " Bastard, " muttered Delirious accepting the kiss placed on his lips.

 

Basically and 407's room

" Ouch you ass! " hissed Scotty kicking Marcel off the bed crackling from the words slurring out of his lover's mouth. " The only ass right now is you! " growled Marcel getting himself off the floor putting on the closet pieces of articles on his nude body. " Awhh baby, don't be like that. " cooed Scotty scooting off the bed walking to his lover with the sway of his hips. Marcel embraced his naked lover stealing a quick kiss from his lips. " No need since I fucked that juicy ass last night, " purred Marcel slapping Scotty on the ass earning a yelp from him. Scotty rubbed his ass squirming out of the hold. " No more generous Scotty for you mister! " stated Scotty slipping a pair of boxers on with Marcel's large shirts. " So does that mean I get to have a greedy Scotty next time? " asked Marcel wrapping his arms around Scotty again with his chest on his smaller lover's back. " Going to have to work for it big boy, " smiled Scotty walking awkwardly to the door with Marcel still pressed against his back. 

 

Moo and Terroriser's room 

 

" M-Moo stop, " stuttered Terroriser in Moo's lap squirming around away from his lover. Moo wrapped an arm around Terroriser keeping him still. " Just let me finish this and we can go, " whispered Moo in Terroriser's ear retreating back to his neck where his unfinished business barley showed. Terroriser tighten his lips but a whimper escaped from him arching his back. Moo sucked on the skin grazing it with his teeth before biting down. " Moo! " squealed Terroriser clenching the bed sheets in his fist moaning his lover's name. Moo moved the wrapped arm to Terroriser's chin turning it with his fingers capturing his lover's lips. The two kissed passionately before pulling away with flushed faces. " You couldn't just wait after breakfast? " panted Terroriser getting off his lover holding out a hand. " No because then I'll have to redress you again, " said Moo with a wink taking his lover's hand letting him lead them out of the room. 

 

Kitchen

 

Delirious was just putting the last Pancake on the plates when Marcel and Scotty came into the loud kitchen. " Good Morning, " greeted Delirious handing the two plates to Vanoss. Vanoss gave them a nod placing the plates in front of them going back to the stove where Delirious was. There was 3 stacked Pancakes, 2 Stripes of Bacon, and scrambled Eggs with a triangular piece of toast on the side. " Morning guys! " greeted Scotty to the others with Marcel giving one under his breath. The others greeted them back going back to their cooked breakfast. " Morning~ " singed Mini with a smile on his face. " What's got you so happy? " asked Lui curiously stuffing a piece of Bacon in his awaiting mouth. Mini smirked gulping down his chewed food wiping his mouth with his napkin. " Oh god, " groaned Wildcat rushing the empty plate in front of him red painting his cheeks hiding his flushed face in his arms. " Why I'm happy you ask? I got to fuck my precious Cat last night, " smirked Mini running a hand down Wildcat's back. " Wait...Wildcat was the bottom? " asked Terroriser raising from his seat with his hands on the table. " Yessir! The best bottom I could ever have, " beamed Mini going back to eating his breakfast. " Your gonna laugh about it? " asked Wildcat raised his head with a faint blush on his cheeks. " Why would we? If it helps I was a bottom too, " said Terroriser picking up his plate handing it to Delirious. " Wait what!? I thought you would have dominated Moo," said Wildcat keeping his eyes trained on Terroriser. Terroriser giggled along with Moo sitting back in his chair. " You thought that, but I prefer to be dominated. " said Terroriser with a blush on his cheeks sipping the Orange juice. " See Wildcat nothing to be bothered about, " said Scotty collecting all the empty plates walking to Delirious setting them on the counter. WIldcat hummed looking between Lui, Scotty and Delirious. " Bottom? " asked Wildcat with a raised eyebrow. " As always, " said Delirious turning on the sink faucet to warm plugging the hole. Vanoss smiled walking to his lover wrapping his arms around his waist placing a kiss to the back of his neck. " When do I ever want to do all the work? " joked Lui kissing Nogla on the lips as a apology when his lover sent him a glare. " Fuckin' bastard, " mumbled Nogla pulling Lui into his lap hiding his face in the back of his neck. " My ass is still sore from last night, " said Scotty stretching his arms above his body letting out a deep sigh. " Could have been more sore if food didn't get in the way, " said Marcel bring the coffee cup to his mouth. " See no one is judging you about it, " whispered Mini kissing Wildcat on the cheek intertwining their hands. Wildcat looked at his lover with a smile moving some of the curly Brown curls out of his face. 

 

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluffy things happening to our boys o3o
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far even though I haven't made any important parts here
> 
> I might end up needing help after the 8 or 9 chapters xD
> 
> Anyways, I shall see you next time!
> 
> Words: 1572
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	8. Update

HEY GUYS! JUST A QUICK UPDATE ABOUT SOMETHING I WANT TO KNOW FROM YOU GUYS

SO I WAS WONDERING WHO WILL HAVE 1 OR 2 CHILDREN......

THE ONLY SOLUTION THAT I HAVE SO FAR IS H2OVANOSS HAVING 2 KIDS!

THE REST I DON'T KNOW BUT I SHALL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU GUYS :D

1\. H2oVanoss: One or Two? 

 

Two

2\. Minicat: One or Two?

3\. DaithiDeLui: One or Two?

4\. Terrorsnuckel: One or Two?

 

5\. BasicallyIdo407: One or Two?

 

I'LL GIVE THIS A WEEK BEFORE CALCULATING ALL THE VOTES AND ANNOUNCING WHO IS HAVING WHAT 

 

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

MAMA LONNAH OUT~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you have till July 23rd to vote~


	9. Results

Hey guys! No time no see right?

Well I'm not dead for sure just on hold. I'm working on my Poly!BBS right now as most of you know. I have this long smut I'm working on which is almost there just have to give me more time :)

Anyways! I have the results of how many babies our lovely couples are having~

* Drum Roll *

H2oVanoss?

Two

Minicat?

One

DaithiDeLui or DaithiDeCalibre?

Two

Terrorsnuckel?

One

BasicallyIdo407?

One

* Drum roll ends *

There you have it! I have taken votes from my other social meadias accounts: Wattpad, Tumblr, and A03

See you next time!

Mama Lonnah Out~


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELY DARLINGS~! I'M NOT DEAD SO DON'T WORRY. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A SMUT REQUEST THAT IS ABOUT DONE. ANYWAYS, THIS WILL HAVE SLOW UPDATES SO BARE WITH ME :)
> 
> LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER DONE SHALL WE?

~~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~

Vanoss and Delirious

 

" Thanks for inviting us over man! " yelled Nogla walking backwards as he waved. " No problem! " shouted Vanoss waving back at his friend. Delirious and Lui were acting silly as usual when they part away from each other. " Call you at the while Del! " shouted Lui out of the window flipping him off playfully. " Better before I take a nap! " replied Delirious returning the bird to his friend. Nogla got into the car waving a final goodbye before driving backwards out of their driveway. " This is was a fun way to celebrate our anniversaries, " sighed Delirious closing the door behind him locking it with a click. Vanoss fell to the couch stomach first turning his head to the side to see what was on the T.V. " Sex and friends, " grinned Vanoss turning on his back pulling Delirious on top of him as he pasted by. " Evan! " shrieked Delirious giggling as Vanoss peppered kisses on his face. " Your so adorable Jonathan, " cooed Vanoss wrapping his arms around his lover's waist trailing the butterfly kisses to his neck sucking on a patch of his sensitive skin. Delirious arched his back leaning his head to the side in a silent moan. " I knew you wanted to go another round, " purred Vanoss biting down on the red skin. " Vanoss! " moaned Delirious but lurched forward with his eyes widen. Sensing something that was wrong with his lover, Vanoss only got a glimpse before Delirious pushed him away running up the steps running to the bathroom leaning over the toilet to empty his stomach. Vanoss got off the couch walking up the starts where the gagging noises where coming from the bathroom with a look of concern and worry on his face. " Let it all out baby, " comfort Vanoss rubbing his lover's back pushing his Brown bangs out of his face.

Scotty and Marcel

" How do you keep going to sleep when you just got up in like 2 hours? " asked Marcel to himself shaking his head at his knocked out lover. " Maybe if I didn't get awaken before I usual get up I won't be sleepy, " muttered Scotty slowly opening his eyes looking at Marcel. Marcel chuckled unbuckling his seat belt opening the driver door. " Come on lazybones so I can put you back to bed, " said Marcel sliding out the car closing the door behind him. " I'm to lazy to get out on my own, " whined Scotty with a pout on his face and arms to the side sagging slightly. " Of course you are, " mumbled Marcel walking to the passenger side of the vehicle opening the door. " Can you at least attempt to get your seat belt off? " asked Marcel hands on his hips. Scotty slid his eyes over to his boyfriend lifting a hand but dropped it. " Nope! " said Scotty smirking. Marcel grumbled under his breath reaching across from Scotty unbuckling his seat belt. " Let me guess your to lazy to get out the car? " asked Marcel wrapping his arms around Scotty's waist pulling him out the car. " Your such a sweetheart MarMar! " cooed Scotty kicking the passenger side door closed with his foot wrapping his arms around his lover as he walked them both to the door. Marcel set Scotty down as he fetched the key from under the rug. " Your welcome, " muttered Marcel not noticing the faint Green on his lover's cheek. " MOVE OUT THE WAY! " shouted Scotty puffing his cheeks out with a hand over his mouth. " What? " asked Marcel unlocking the door screaming when he got pushed aside by Scotty. Scotty went to the trashcan which was the nearest thing to him and empty his stomach out. " What the fuck is going on? " asked Marcel getting out of his dazed space coming into the house closing the door after him as he walked to the noises in the kitchen. " Babe are you OK!? " panicked Marcel running to the cabinet getting out a glass cup filling it with water and adding a couple of ice. Scotty moaned miserably holding onto the sides of the trashcan. " Marcel, " whimpered Scotty. 

 

Nogla and Lui

" I told you not to eat all that Bacon, " sighed Nogla rubbing Lui's back. Lui wiped tears from the corner of his eyes looking up at Nogla with teary eyes with a bit of bile on the side of his mouth. " I'm sorry, " croaked Lui widen his eyes leaning back over the toilet emptying his stomach. " It's alright Monkey, I have some water when you get done, " whispered Nogla nuzzling the back of his lover's neck. Joe and Tony whimpered from the doorway sensing the distress from their 2nd Master. Lui wiped the side of his mouth with his sleeves taking the water from Nogla. " I think I'm good now. " mumbled Lui letting Nogla help him off the floor. Tony and Joe moved to the side walking behind their Masters in silence. " Let's just watch movies today and chill, " said Nogla setting Lui on the couch getting a blanket covering his sick lover. " Babe I'm hungry, " said Lui snuggling into the blanket wrapped around his body. Tony and Joe placed themselves on each side of Lui's legs nuzzling their emotional Master. " How does soup sound? " asked Nogla kissing Lui's temple nosing his neck. Lui nodded giggling slightly from the nuzzle batting his lover away playfully. Nogla smiled bending down petting Tony and Joe earning an bark of excitement from the pups. Lui shakes his head with a smile turning to the T.V. clicking the buttons on the remote. Lui closed his eyes leaning his head back humming the tune Nogla was singing in the kitchen. The singing stopped much to Lui's disappointment but smiled when Nogla walked back into the room with the bowel and a new glass of water. " Lunch is served, " said Nogla in a accent winking at Lui handing him the hot bowl with a towel wrapped around it. Lui giggled taking the bowel in his hand. " Thank you kind Sir, " said Lui blowing steam from the spoon bringing it to his mouth.

 

Mini and Wildcat

" HERE I COME! " screamed Mini running with a mini trashcan in his hand down the hall. He kicked the door open with his foot running to his lover's side just in time as the latter on the bed rolled on his side opening his mouth as bile came out. " Nasty, " said Mini scrunching his nose setting the trashcan down when Wildcat was finished heaving. " M-Mini, " stuttered Wildcat leaning off the bed with his head halfway in the bile filled trash can. " Shit! Cat babe your not suppose to put your full weight off the bed, " said Mini grabbing his lover by his waist pulling him back into the middle of the bed. Wildcat groaned reached across the bed to the drawer plucking a tissue from its box wiping his mouth. " I'm sorry baby, " said Wildcat lowly balling the tissue up rolling it to the side of the bed where the trashcan sat. " It's alright Wild no harm done, " sighed Mini plucking several tissues from the box using one of them to wipe his boyfriend's eyes. " Hey, where is that smile I love, " whispered Mini with a smile on his face. Wildcat looked at his lover with a blank face. " How can someone smile at vomiting, " said Wildcat closing his eyes as Mini ran his fingers through his hair. " Bad days can become good days, " said Mini kissing Wildcat on the forehead his smile widening see a tug at the ends of Wildcat's mouth. " I saw that, " cooed Mini kissing him on the cheeks. " Stop that! " playfully said Wildcat moving his face away from Mini. " No you don't, " teased Mini grabbing each side of Wildcat's face pressing a kiss on his lips. Wildcat moaned in the kiss pulling away with a faint tint of red on his cheeks. " I hope you know now that you have bile in your mouth, " chuckled Wildcat petting Kino on the head when the dalmatian put his head on the side of the bed. " A little bile doesn't hurt anyone, " grinned Mini wiping his mouth with his sleeves. " Says the guy that just wiped his mouth, " teased Wildcat as Mini wrapped his arms around his waist curling behind him. Kino barked in agreement. " Shut up and go to sleep, " mumbled Mini nuzzling his face in the back of Wildcat's neck.

 

Moo and Terroriser

" I want to go to bed, " sobbed Terroriser shifting uncomfortably on the side of the bathtub. " Hold on for a minute Baby Boy, " sighed Moo in his mouth mask cleaning the rest of the vomit off the toilet seat. " I'm sorry Moo Moo, " whimpered Terroriser wiping his tears with the back of his hand chunking his bile spot shirt off into the rest of his clothes pile. " Shh Baby Boy. you didn't do anything wrong, " cooed Moo tossing the dirty rag into the clothes pile. " I'm going to take this downstairs and I want you to draw yourself a bath Ok? " asked Moo walking to the pile bending down gathering the clothes. Terroriser nodded his head turning to the side bending down to plug the hole reaching the hot knob turning it on. Moo smiled walking to his lover kissing his temple muttering sweet nothings in his ear earning a giggle from his boyfriend. Proud of getting a smile and laugh out of his lover Moo walked out the bathroom down the stairs to their laundry room. Terroriser striped the last article of clothing off his body dipping his foot into the lukewarm water. " Ahh~ " moaned Terroriser laying back rolling his neck of the cramps hidden closing his eyes. Putting the clothes in the washer machine and pushing in start, Moo made his way back up the stairs to his lover relaxed in the tub. " Don't want to die of drowning do you? " asked Moo getting a towel from the cabinet setting it on the toilet seat. " Come join me, " hummed Terroriser opening his eyes scooting up. Moo smiled at his lover shredding his own clothes. Getting behind Terroriser the said man scooted back into Moo's chest laying his head on Moo's shoulders. " I love you, " whispered Terroriser looking at Moo. " I love you too, " said Moo wrapping his arms around his lover. 

 

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 complete! More to come soon
> 
> There will be a poll again soon so keep an eye out~
> 
> Words: 1904
> 
>  
> 
> See you next time!
> 
>  
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here guys! Sorry for the long wait I apologize :(. No need to wait any longer because now I have the time to write chapters and post them :). Anyways onward to the story!
> 
> Have Delirious in sticky gooey honey!
> 
> I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> P.S. Basically - Marcel
> 
> FourSevenZero - Scotty

( Since I don't know how to put pictures on here, No one can see Delirious drowned in Honey)  
~~~~~

Marcel and Scotty house

" Come on babe, " drawled out Marcel throwing the covers back from Scotty's form. " I dun wanna! " mumbled Scotty rolling over on his side facing his back to Marcel. The taller of the pair sighed deeply rolling Scotty on his back. " I know you don't want to but we have an appointment to go to, " said Marcel walking away to the closet getting some clothes for Scotty. Marcel pulled out Grey sweatpants and a Black shirt. " Dress me? " asked Scotty rising from the bed raising his arms in the air stretching his sleeping limbs. " If you go to the bathroom and shower maybe I'll consider it, " smirked Marcel slapping Scotty on the ass when he gripped and groaned walking sluggishly past Marcel. Scotty yelped holding on to his ass scurrying out the room with a " Fuck you! " to his lover. " Love you too Honey! " shouted Marcel walking to Scotty's bedside fixing the sheets and covers flattening out the pillows. " There, now to wait for his goody ass, " hummed Marcel walking to the other side where the White drawers with Yellow knobs stood beside the window. " I'm clean now. Now dress me up like a Barbie Doll! " shouted Scotty walking into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist with wet hair. " Here. " said Marcel throwing a pair of boxers and socks at his lover. Scotty caught the boxers in his hand closing his eyes as a ball of socks got chucked at his head. " Thanks asshole, " grumbled Scotty walking to the side of the bed where his clothes laid. " Your welcome baby, " grinned Marcel walking to the other side of the bed picking up the shirt waiting for Scotty to put on his boxers and socks. Putting on his undergarments Scotty lifted his arms in the air wiggling his body as Marcel pulled down the shirt over his head. Scotty fell back on the bed raising his legs in the air wiggling his eyebrows at his lover. " Quit being silly we have a schedule to attend to, " smiled Marcel scrunching up the holes to the pants sliding the holes through each leg. Scotty smirked pushing himself up wrapping his arms around Marcel's neck letting his lover pull up his pants. " Lazy bastard, " said Marcel with a wink in his eyes kissing Scotty's jaw. Scotty giggled untangling his arms from his lover setting his hand over his belly. " I feel like rubbing my stomach, " said Scotty shrugging his shoulders walking out the room with Marcel behind him scoffing him playfully.

Vanoss and Delirious house

" V-Vanoss, " whimpered Delirious heaving into the toilet bowl squeezing his lover's hand. " I'm right here baby, " comforted Vanoss rubbing Delirious's back whispering sweet nothings near his ear. Fresh tears welled in the sick man's eyes flushing the toilet of the abominable bile. " Sorry for running you over, " sniffled the smaller man of the pair wiping his mouth on the tissue handed to him. " It's alright babe no harm done, " said Vanoss to his lover kissing him on the forehead. Delirious didn't say anything only nodding his head taking sips from the cup on his lips slowly. " We have 30 minutes for our appointment enough time to get dressed, " hummed Vanoss getting up from the ground holding out a hand for his Brunette. Delirious took his Ravenette's hand pushing himself up pulling down the top of the toilet down sitting on the cover. With Delirious settled down Vanoss rushed around the room leaving and coming back with Cleaning supplies, Towels, and Fresh clothes. Delirious sighed in admiration at his boyfriend cleaning up his messes with a smile on his face. " Can we take a bath together? " asked Delirious breaking the silence between the lovers looking down at his twiddling thumbs. Vanoss raised from the tub taking his gloves off with a smile. " Anything for you baby, " winked the Ravenette running the tub with lukewarm water. Delirious smiled slipping off the toilet walking to his lover's side. Vanoss plugged the tub turning around facing his lover. Delirious looked up at Delirious underneath his long lashes fiddling with the hem of Vanoss's pajama pants. Vanoss bent down kissing his Brunette on the forehead tugging on the hem of the shirt on body over his head tossing it to the side. Delirious tugged down the pants letting Vanoss kick them somewhere around the room. Still staring into each others eyes they both striped their last artivle of clothing together with a grace smile on their faces. Vanoss kissed Delirious on the lips turning back around turning the knob on the opposite side turning off the water. " After you Darling, " purred the Ravenette holding out a hand for Delirious to take. " Thank you kind Sir, " smiled the Brunette taking the hand carefully getting in the tub. Vanoss waited for Delirious to get settled first to slip behind him using the sides of the tub lowering himself down. Finally getting himself set Vanoss wrapped his arms around Delirious's waist pulling him back to him. " I love you baby, " whispered Vanoss leaning his head to the side nuzzling Delirious's hair." I love you too babe, " whispered Delirious turning his head to the side leaving a smile gap between them. Vanoss took it upon himself to close the gap capturing his lover's lips slithering his hands to Delirious's hands intertwining them. Delirious tilted his head tot hew side moaning from Vanoss's wondering tongue entering his mouth tangling their tongues together.

Moo and Terroriser house

" Shh Brian I got you, " cooed Moo nuzzling the top of his lover's mop of hair running his hand down his back. Terroriser sniffled in Moo's neck tightening his grip around his neck and legs around his waist. Moo whispered sweet nothings in his hear rocking them in the middle of their bed. " Do you want some water? " asked Moo looking down at his teary eyed lover with worry and concern in his eye. Terroriser lifted his head from his hiding spot nodding his head slowly. Moo gave his lover a smile bending down kissing him on the lips in a sweet passionate kiss. " Your going to taste like throw up for the rest of the day, " weakly laughed Terroriser nuzzling Moo on the cheek as he carried him down the hall towards the stairs. " At least I would taste a little of you then, " smirked Moo holding Terroriser tighter walking down the steps. The man in Moo's arm smiled slapping him on the shoulders as a signal to get down. Moo was grateful to stop beside the couch when Terroriser wanted down moving back a little giving his lover space to lay how he wants on the furniture. " How about some fruit for breakfast to keep down your sickness? " asked Moo starting towards the kitchen glancing over his shoulders from the doorway. Terroriser perked up from the words of foods coming out Moo's mouth nodding his head rapidly. " Make sure lots of Pineapples! " exclaimed Terroriser fluffing his pillow turning the T.V. on mashing the arrow button. Moo chuckled at his lover walking into the kitchen getting his needed ingredients for food and setting to work. After 30 minutes passed by Terroriser was groaning rubbing his stomach. " Moo Baby I'm hungry, " whined Terroriser rubbing his stomach rolling his eyes up at the ceiling. " Hold on Bri, I have to get a tray. " said Moo balancing the stray in his hands walking out the kitchen. Terroriser heard his lover's step sitting up making room for his lover. Moo laughed at his lover sitting down on the vacant seat setting the tray down picking up two bowls of fruit and a dash of sugar on top. " I love you, " cooed Terroriser taking his bowl leaning his head on Moo's shoulders. Moo smiled bending down placing a kiss on top of Terroriser's head. " I love you too babe, " hummed Moo tossing a half sliced Strawberry in his mouth. Terroriser used his hands to pick out the Pineapples first then eat the rest of his fruit. They set their bowls down on the table snuggling together watching whatever was showing on T.V. " Don't forget we have an appointment today, " reminded Terroriser closing his eyes snuggling into Moo more.

Mini and Wildcat house

Mini woke with a groan turning on his side where Wildcat was wiggling like a madman. " Cat babe wake up, " whispered Mini laying a hand on his arm shaking him. Wildcat squirmed in bed sitting up with sweat on his forehead with wide eyes. " MINI!? " screamed the startled man shoving off the covers scooting off the bed running out the run. Mini sat up cursing himself dashing out the room after his lover. He came to a stop to see Wildcat hovering over the toilet with his hands gripping the sides. Wildcat had tears running down his face and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. " Wild baby listen to me, " said Mini walking slowly in the room. " Your alright I'm here and nothing going to happen, " continued Mini reaching out his arm towards his heaving lover. Wildcat closed his eyes tight taking deep breathes through his nose. " Just breath Cat, that's it I'm right here, " cooed Mini rubbing his lover's back gently pushing his hair out the way of his face. Taking a moment to regain himself, Wildcat slowly lowered himself to the floor with his tight grip on the sides turning his head to his lover. " M-Mini? " trembled Wildcat reaching out his arms. Mini's eyes soften taking his lover his his arms cooing sweet nothings and petting his hair. Wildcat hid his face in Mini's chest snuggling as close as he can wanting all the comfort his lover is passing towards him. " Wanna go back to bed for a little while? We have an hour till our appointment, "whispered Mini looking down at his lover. Wildcat lifted his head nodding waiting as Mini raised off the ground first before holding out his hand for Wildcat to take. Pulling Wildcat up he lead the way back to their bed letting Wildcat get in first before he went behind him. Mini wrapped his arms around Wildcat's waist pulling him closer to his chest. " Are you comfortable? " asked Mini kissing the back of Wildcat's neck. Wildcat nodded turning over in his lover's hold wrapping his arms around Mini's neck. " Thank you Min, " whispered Wildcat kissing Mini on each side of his cheeks snuggling into his neck breathing slow and calmly. " Welcome baby, " smiled Mini pulling the covers over them nuzzling his lover's head. He looked over at the digital clock beside the bed slipping one of his hands from Wildcat's waist setting a time for him and his lover to wake up and get dressed. Finished with his task he wrapped his arm back around Wildcat and closed his eyes. Mini woke up to Wildcat shaking him this time throwing back the covers from his head. " Time to get dressed, " said Wildcat moving on the other side of the bed scooting off the edge towards the closet getting them outfits for the day. Mini smiled scooting off the soft bed.

Nogla and Lui house

" COME ON BABY! " yelled Lui tapping his feet impatiently standing at the end of the stairs waiting for his late lover. " I'M COMING! " yelled back his lover laughing hearing the Irishman curse at something that fell. " You do know we have a walk and an appointment to go to today, " said Lui scooting back as his lover came down the stairs with two excited dogs running behind him. " Shit! I forgot about that, " sighed the man walking to the kitchen with his lover and dogs in tow. " Go have fun boys, " said Nogla opening the backdoor for Tony and Joe to run outside. The two dogs didn't hesitate as they ran and sniffed everything like always to make sure everything stays the same with their scent. " Everything smells the same you dorks, " chuckled Nogla closing the door walking to his lover. " What? " asked Nogla taking a step back from his annoyed lover. " Nothing. " said Lui turning on his heels walking out the kitchen. Nogla walked behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. " Sorry it took so long, " mumbled Nogla kissing the back of Lui's neck. Lui smiled turning in the hold wrapping his arms around Nogla's neck. " I forgive you this time, " hummed Lui kissing Nogla on the lips leaping out of his arms in time for Nogla to try to kiss him again. Nogla whined closing the door behind him making sure the door was locked before running after his happy lover. " Do you feel better now? " asked Nogla to Lui squeezing their intertwine hands. Lui nodded grabbing Nogla's arm with his free hand snuggling into him as they walked to the clinic. Nogla and Lui were on there usual walking routine everyday but Lui has to stop every few minutes to throw up behind a tree or bush or anything that will hide his bile. " I ate something this Morning...Maybe I ate too fast? " asked Lui looking at his lover with a raised brow. Nogla shrugged his shoulders bending his neck down capturing Lui's mouth in a chaste kiss. Lui giggled when they pulled away with Red rosy cheeks. " Cute, " hummed Nogla untangling their arms wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him closer. As they made it to their destination they saw familiar figures. " Is that Mini and Wildcat? " asked Lui leading the pair to the door. Nogla squinted his eyes widening them when he saw a sick looking Delirious. " Delirious and Vanoss are here too, " said Nogla walking behind Lui. " What are you guys doing here? " asked another familiar voice. " Moo!? " gasped Lui " What are you doing here? " asked Nogla searching around to see Terroriser leaning on Basically as the said man was holding Scotty. " The same reason why Wildcat, Mini, Vanoss and Delirious are here, " sighed Moo pointing towards the other group on the opposite side of the seats.

A nurse with a clipboard stopped near the big Brown desk looked between the two sides. " Jonathan, Brian, Scotty, Tyler, and Lui the doctor is ready to see you boys about your sickness, " said the nurse steeping aside as the 5 boys went ahead of the Nurse. " Did you schedule an appointment? " asked Marcel to Nogla who nodded his head. " I thought it was going to be full so I prepared myself, " mumbled Nogla sitting down on one of the empty seats. A few minutes passed when the same Nurse came back telling them they could come back with their lovers. Following the Nurse they felt anxious wanting to know where the sickness was coming from. " Right this way, " announced the Nurse opening the door stepping out the room ushering the boys in. Wildcat and Terroriser were holding each other with Red puffy eyes and tears stains on their cheeks. Delirious was cooing to Scotty rocking them back and forth as Scotty cried into his chest. Lui was waving his hands in the air with the Doctor holding out his arms trying to calm him down. " DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE A HUMAN BEING IN ME! " yelled the Brunette taking a step forward growling from strong arms wrapping around his chest. " Calm down babe, " whispered Nogla in Lui's ear stepping back getting Lui far away from the scared Doctor. " What did he mean he had a human being in him? " asked Mini walking to his lover grunting from the tackle of Wildcat hiding his face in his neck. " They described to me what was wrong with them. Then I gave them a my diagnostic about their behavior. After a little bit of arguing I gave them each a pregnancy test, " finished the Doctor adjusting his ruffled clothes.

" And? " asked Vanoss rubbing Delirious's back nuzzling his lover. Before the Doctor could say another word Delirious surprised the whole room. " Were pregnant. All the sickness we had it was one of the symptoms of pregnancy, " said Delirious looking down rubbing his flat stomach. " I hope your ready to be a father, " sniffled Delirious looking at Vanoss with a watery smile wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. " Oh baby, " smiled Vanoss gathering Delirious in his arms peppering his face with kisses earning giggles from his smaller lover. " Are you ready Daddy? " asked Scotty in Marcel's neck gripping his shirt looking up at his lover. " I'm ready when you are Mommy, " grinned Basically kissing the top of Scotty's head. " I don't think I can do it, " rambled Lui hiding his face in his hands. Nogla wrapped his arms around Lui's waist swaying them. " It's OK if you can't. We can take them to an abortion clinic if you like, " whispered Nogla in Lui hair. Lui frowned snapping his neck to glare at Nogla. " Fuck no! I wanna keep it just because I can't do it doesn't mean you can't do it either. As long as I have you and you have me we can do this together, " ranted Lui staring into Nogla's eyes. Nogla smiled softly at his lover. " I love you, " stated Nogla bending his head down touching Lui's forehead. " I love you too, " hummed Lui closing his eyes. Terroriser giggled as Moo rubbed his stomach. " I can't wait to meet you little one. All the fun times were going to have when your born, " grinned Moo kissing Terorriser on the lips. Terroriser kissed back wrapping his arms around Moo's neck. " Think you are able to go through this? " asked Mini cautiously to Wildcat as said male had a look of determination in his eyes. " Yes. Are you going to make it for Him or Her? " asked Wildcat caressing his lover's cheek. Mini turned his head to the palm kissing the middle. " Does that answer your question? " asked Mini grinning as he kissed up Wildcat's arm earning giggles and a squeak from the male. The Doctor smiled at the couples writing down something on his clipboard. " I wish you all a healthy pregnancy and Congratulations. " said the Doctor with a smile. The couples in the room looked at the Doctor with smiles and grins on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the real fun!
> 
> Let's see how our couples get through the 9 months of pregnancy
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me as I try to post as much as I can :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 3316
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out!


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my Loves and Lovelies
> 
> Welcome back to In My Arms!
> 
> In the next chapters and future ones I'll be using a different style.
> 
> For example the titles:
> 
> H2oVanoss: 1 Month
> 
> Minicat: 9 Months
> 
> DaithideLui: Delivery
> 
> And so forth! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

~~~~~~~

After the couples got their information and their schedules of when to come back for their checkups. The group of friends said their goodbyes going separate ways.

Terroriser and Moo

" Can't wait to see out precious baby in 9 months! " hummed Moo taking the lead to the car of the couple. Terroriser was twiddling with his fingers as he looked down at the concrete. " I wouldn't think you would be happy, " muttered Terroriser squeaking in surprise from a firm hand under his chin staring into his lover's Grayish eyes. " Why wouldn't I be happy with our miracle child? " asked Moo gently caressing Terroriser's cheek. Terroriser blushed looking everywhere else besides Moo. " I thought you would be disgusted or mad that I was having a child. " mumbled Terroriser squeaking again from the pull from Moo into his chest. " I would never be disgusted or mad at you or the baby. I love you too much to be mad. " cooed Moo kissing Terroriser onto his lips before the other man said anything else. Terroriser eyes widen but closed them getting familiar in the kiss. The two stayed like this until they pulled away with a string of saliva connected from the tip of their tongues. " How about we go home and watch a movie with a cuddle session? " suggested Moo wiggling his eyebrows smiling from the giggles coming from his lover. " Sure you big dork. As long as I get to pick the movie, " giggled Terroriser letting Moo intertwine their hands walking to their car in silence leaning as close to each other as they can feeling the lover and warmth in their interlaced hands. " Deal " hummed Moo opening the passenger side for his lover walking to the driver side. He opened the door flopping down with a sigh. Terroriser pulled on his strapped belt stealing a small kiss from his lover. " No fair, " playfully chided Moo kissing Terroriser's jaw turning key to start the car. " Just drive babe, " smiled Terroriser closing his eyes listening to the music flow in the car.

Scotty and Marcel

Scotty laughed at Marcel running circles around him with his arms in the arm. " Quit being silly MarMar! " giggled Scotty humming in delight from the arm around his waist pulling him closer with the other arm using his hand rubbing his flat stomach. " Aww but Mama! I just want to show my excitement about our new baby, " pouted Marcel stealing a kiss from Scotty. Scotty smiled pushing Marcel away from him. " You can celebrate when he or she gets here, " said Scotty walking to the car leaving behind a whining Marcel. " Baby Mama! " wailed Marcel drawing out the A in the word walking towards Scotty. " Baby Daddy, " said Scotty in the same voice with his hands on his hips. " I can just ravish you right now, " purred Marcel holding out his arms walking towards Scotty with a smirk. Scotty rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Marcel's waist. " As much as that sounds fun we can't do that no more because of the baby, " whispered Scotty taking Marcel's ear in his mouth nibbling on the tip. Marcel groaned grinding his hips against Scotty. " No No No babe. Baby on board, " teased Scotty pulling away from his heated lover opening the passenger side door flopping in the seat. " Come on. Don't have all day, " grinned Scotty closing the door rolling down the window. Marcel groaned facepalming himself. " Damn you Scotty, " grunted Marcel walking to the driver's side opening the door plopping down in the seat. " I really hate you right now, " moaned Marcel starting the car looking behind him turning the gears in reverse. Scotty hummed placing a hand on Marcel's thigh. " No you don't. You love me and the baby. " said Scotty squeezing the flesh earning a groan from the blushing male. " Damn right I do! " growled Marcel turning the gears in drive pulling out of the parking lot.

Wildcat and Mini

Wildcat and Mini walked side by side holding hands swinging them back and forth. " You not mad are you? " whispered Wildcat to Mini in the silent Black night. Mini squeezed his lover's hand with a sigh. " Surprised but no I'm not. " said Mini looking at his lover with a smile. Wildcat looked his lover over to see if he was lying. " Are you sure? " asked Wildcat wanting to be sure. Mini stopped walking talking Wildcat's other hand in his staring into his lover's eyes. " Of course I'm not mad. Maybe just a little nervous since I know nothing about babies but besides the point is that I'm here every step of the way and supporting you all the ways I can. " said Mini leaning forward pecking Wildcat on the lips wiping the tears falling from his eyes. Wildcat smiled weakly sniffling. " Thanks Min, " said Wildcat wrapping his arms around Mini's neck nuzzling his neck. Mini wrapped his arms around Wildcat's waist. " Anytime baby. Now let's go home and get in the bed. We have a long 9 months ahead of us. " said Mini rubbing Wildcat's stomach. Wildcat blushed nodding his head. " Cuddle? " asked Wildcat pulling away from Mini grabbing his hand. " Cuddle. " confirmed Mini walking his lover to their car opening the door for him. While Wildcat got in Mini went to the driver's side and plopped in his seat turning the car on. " You're going to spoil me to death aren't you? " asked Wildcat tugging on his seatbelt looking at Mini. Mini just grinned putting his own seatbelt on. " Oh you have no idea Cat. You and the baby don't have no idea. " smiled Mini turning the radio on singing off key to hear those cute giggles from his boyfriend. Wildcat shook his head as Mini failed his arms around acting dramatic as he singed off key to Twenty One Pilots.

Lui and Nogla

Lui and Nogla walked down the dimmed lit sidewalk happily talking about the baby. " I can't believe I'm going to be a mommy! " squealed Lui blushing a faint Red on his cheeks covering then with his hands. Nogla chuckled grabbing him by the wrist putting his hands to the side. " Now I really get to really experience a dad's life with a child added to our family. " said Nogla kissing Lui on the forehand putting his hands in his front pockets. Lui giggled thinking about their other babies, Tony and Joe. " Don't you already experience it with Joe and Tony? That should be enough practice. " hummed Lui getting out of Nogla's hold intertwining their hands. " They are handful even though they are dogs but now we are about to have a baby coming along which I remind you is fragile and can't be prepared like a baby doll. " sighed Nogla taking a deep breath looking down at the sidewalk. Lui looked at his lover offering him a comforting squeeze. " It's going to be OK baby. You have me and the dogs to help look after our baby. When she is in need of something we will be there. If there is someone trying to bring harm in her or his way Tony and Joe will be there barking their little heads off warning us. We are both in this new beginning of parent hood together and I wouldn't want to experience this with anyone but you. " smiled Lui grabbing his lover's face kissing him on the lips. Nogla moaned in the passionate comfort kiss wrapping his arms around Lui's waist. They both broke apart staring into each others eyes as they tried to catch their breathing again. " Thanks babe, " smiled Nogla pecking Lui on the each cheek. Lui giggled with blushing cheeks. " Next time it's going to be you lecturing me. " joked Lui batting away the fingers coming close to his ticklish sides.

Delirious and Vanoss

" Evybear stop it! " giggled Delirious wrapping his hands around the wrists wrapped around his middle. " Aww Delly! I just want to rub our future baby, " whined Vanoss kissing the back of his giggling lover's neck. Delirious smiled as he walked awkwardly with Vanoss behind him hugging his waist. " We won't make it to the car if we keep walking like this. It's about to be dark, " said Delirious shivering from the bite on his neck. Vanoss sucked on the bite mark pulling away to admire his work. " I just want to hold on to you and never let you go! " cooed Vanoss letting go of Delirious's waist but wrapped an arm around his waist when they were walking side by side. " How about when we get home we can hold onto each other all night, " purred Delirious tracing a hand down Vanoss's front squeezing his crotch. Vanoss moaned lowly placing a hand over Delirious's. " Are those the hormones talking or are you just horny? " grinned Vanoss moaning again from another hard squeeze. " How about we find out when we get home hmm? " smiled Delirious opening the passenger side of the car leaving his dazed lover outside. " Little minx. " groaned Vanoss walking penguin style because of the boner between his legs. Vanoss got into the driver's side turning the car on not looking at Delirious with his triumph smile. " You won't be smiling for long once I'm done with you, " growled Vanoss looking at his lover as he backed up into reverse. Delirious snorted looking out the window. " I'll be waiting for you big boy. Me and the baby. Maybe we can have twins about time your done ravishing me. " slyly said Delirious sliding his unnoticed hand to Vanoss's inner thigh giving a teasing squeeze. Vanoss tried to swallow his moan but couldn't keep it down slamming on the accelerator out into the street.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are!
> 
> We are about to start the carvings, hormones, and etc.
> 
> This will be exciting!
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for viewing :D
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Remember to Vote and Comment :)
> 
> Words: 1801
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah Out~


	13. TerrorSnuckel: 1Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! It's been a long time since I updated this huh? Well I'm back with some helpers. LazerKitten and Silverice Lovesword.
> 
> OK! So like I explained last time from now on there will be the couples name and the month. So this chapter will be Terrorsnuckel 1 month.
> 
> Sorry if I'm not accurate of Pregnancy since I never been pregnant or never experienced it. Also thanks for Silverice and Parker for some advice on this so go check them out!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry I haven't been updating this story~
> 
> Moo Snuckel- Brock
> 
> Terroriser- Brian

^^^

Getting back from the hospital Brock parked the car in their driveway turning the ignition off letting out a deep sigh. " Why are you breathing heavy? You're not the one carry a baby, " teased Brian poking his lover's cheeks using his other hand to rub his non-existing baby bump. Brock glanced out the side of his eyes moving his head slightly to catch Brain's finger in his mouth. " I know but taking all this in is a lot, " mumbled Brock nibbling on the finger tip looking down at Brian's flat belly. Brian snorted unbuckling his seatbelt. " Since your tired can we go in before I or you fall asleep in the car? " asked Brian pulling his finger away from Brock's mouth opening the door getting out. Brock watched Brain walk up the path to the door with his hands on his hips. " Any day now. You know I don't have keys on me, " said Brian tapping his foot and a hip cocked to the side. Brock laughed more unbuckling his seatbelt opening the door. " I'm sorry my babies, " cooed Brock walking towards Brian kissing him on the lips and squatting down nuzzling his boyfriend's stomach.

" Brock! " squeaked Brian swatting his boyfriend on his chest when he raised back up. Brock laughed again fishing in his back pockets pulling out a ring of several keys. " Why do we have so many keys? " whined Brian following after his lover closing the door behind him. " Well if someone was responsible then I wouldn't have to have a ring with both of our keys, " teased Brock turning around holding Brian by the waist swaying them slowly. Terroriser sighed happily leaning back into his lover. " The more you keep this up the more you're going to drag me to bed, " mumbled Brian with his eyes closed nuzzling in Brock's neck. " I can just carry you like a blushing bride on her wedding day, " hummed Brock kissing Brian's forehead running his hands on his sides. Brian purred from the soft touches of his lover turning in his hold wrapping his arms around his neck. " Take me to bed and we are snuggling. No if, ans, or buts about it, " commanded Brian snuggling into Brock's chest when he swept him off his feet walking towards the Oakwood staircase.

Brock smiled down at his lover walking up the stairs carefully to balance Brain and himself from falling. Making it up the stairs Brock adjusted Brian in his hold gently putting the sleepy male on his feet when they reached their room. " Too lazy to put on pajamas, " murmured Brian walking slowly to the bed while Brock went into the closet beside the shared bathroom in the room. He pulled out one of his shirts for Brain and a pair of sweatpants for himself. " I guess I have a handful for the next 9 months huh? " asked Brock walking to his lover standing in front of him. " Sure do! " nodded Brian holding his arms in the air letting Brock take off his shirt. He helped Brock put on the too large shirt on his form. " Stand up for me baby, " whispered Brock pulling down the pants when Brain unwrapped his belt from his waist. Brock chunked the clothes to the side not caring where they went. With Brian settled Brock took off his own clothes pulling the pair of sweatpants over his hips walking around the bed to his side. " Cuddle now? " asked Brian quietly crawling under the sheets shuffling over on Brock's side. " Sure Bry, " grinned Brock laying on his back getting comfortable patting his chest.

Brain didn't have to get told twice to snuggling into his lover laying his head on the muscular chest scooting as close as he can on Brock's side. " Do you think we are going to great parents? " asked Brian breaking the silence in the quiet room. " I think we are. Do you? " asked Brock raising his head to look down at his lover. " I think we can but then I think we can't, " whispered Brian looking at Brock with saddened eyes. Brock raised off the bed wrapping his arms around Brian's waist. " Don't think like that. We can do and so can everyone else. We have each other if we need anything. You're going to be a good mom for our little one, " cooed Brock kissing Brian on his temple. Brian blushed tucking his head under Brock's chin. " If you say so, " said Brian yelping in surprise when he was pinned on the bed by his lover.

" I know so, " purred Brock capturing Brian's lips caressing his cheek with his hand. Brian moaned in the kiss tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. Brock pulled away from the kiss gazing down at Brian glow in the Moonlight rays. " You're so beautiful. I hope our baby has your looks when he or she comes into the world, " whispered Brock kissing Brian on the cheek laying on his side pressing his chest against Brian's side. Brian found their position uncomfortable turning on his side facing Brock. " You're such a sap, " smiled Brian snuggling close to his lover slowly falling asleep with his lover at his side. Brock smiled looking at his lover scanning his eyes down to the flat stomach. " Can't wait for you to come, " hummed Moo trailing a hand down Brian's stomach caressing his thumb in small circles. " Goodnight my sweet babies, " smiled Moo snuggling into the bed closing his eyes letting sleep overcome him.

^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! THIS IS MY PRESENT TO YOU WONDER PEOPLE IN THE WORLD :D
> 
> There we go! Terrorsnuckel starting us off! This will be slow updates so work with me :3
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for being patient with me and my lazy ass
> 
> Make sure to check out LazerKitten and Silverice out too!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Words: 1134
> 
> Mama Lonnah, Parker, and Silverice out~!


	14. MiniCat: Month 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time since I have updated this story. Currently, I have been busy with school and college and I even had time to post a new chapter in the Poly after a few weeks.......
> 
> Anyways, I a new chapter for you from one of my helpers.......Silverice!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

~~~~

"Tyler?"

Mini stood there knocking on the door, hoping he would finally get an answer. Three days had passed since the test and once the shock had passed, Tyler shut down and wouldn't leave their shared room. Mini had been leaving food and drinks, water and Tyler's favorite juice, No alcohol, but returning to the plates and drinks having not moved for the first 2 days. The third day, the plate was picked clean which was a relief to Mini because he thought he was going to have to force Tyler to eat something. However, he still didn't know how exactly to convince Tyler to come out of the room. Every one of their friends were worried too, no one really knew how to help Mini convince Tyler to exit the room and Mini was stuck on the couch for now.

Mini however was becoming quite fed-up with Tyler and his stubbornness to even acknowledge Mini's existence. He could take the silent treatment but the baby had to come into effect, Tyler needed to take care of himself. If this broke up the relationship so be it, but Mini wasn't going to back down without a challenge.

Mini leaned beside the door, fluffing his pink hair, thinking about what this is going to take to get through to Tyler. He may have been his boyfriend but even he didn't know everything about his boyfriend.

"Tyler, I'm giving you a choice right now. Either open the door or I break it down. We both know about the noise complaints, they won't be so kind to a broken door. Come on now.... Please..."

Mini leaned on the wall for a few seconds, the silence nearly suffocating until a soft click broke the silence. Mini reached for the knob and it twisted open with a quick click. He slowly opened the door to the room and took it in silently. Tyler was returning to a pile of blankets and pillows, the bed was stripped bare, and the closet was open and empty of their spare blankets. The TV had a quite hum that broke the silence, showing a preview for a movie Mini couldn't name off the top of his head. However Mini turned his attention back to Tyler who was in a blanket burrito staring blankly at the TV. Mini entered the room quietly and closed the door. He decided to take a few steps in and stepped with a crunch. Looking down, Mini saw the broken remains of their photo when they first started dating. It was when they went to the carnival at the pier when they went to visit Los Angeles. Mini looked back up to Tyler with a sigh and moved forward. He sat by Tyler in silence watching the screen silently play the movie previews. After a while, Tyler blinked with a sigh.

"I know what your going to try to say Mini..."

Mini gave his full attention to Tyler, knowing that there was going to be screaming.

"Tyler this isn't-"

Tyler turned his gaze to him with dark eyes.

"Mini, there isn't anything that can be done. This isn't going to work, I shouldn't be pregnant, I AM A GUY MINI AND BOTH OF US CERTAINLY AREN'T READY TO START A FAMILY!"

Tyler had indeed escalating to screaming and tears were starting to erupted from his eyes. Mini was being patient, knowing Tyler was starting to wear himself out. After a few moments of screaming, Tyler stopped and just laid his head in his hands crying. Mini leaned over and lifted Tyler's head up softly and lovingly by his chin and hugged him tightly.

"Tyler, I know... This is beyond strange, like we are in a fan-fiction or something. But this isn't the end yet. For us, I'm willing to go to the end of the earth for you and soon when its time, for our baby as well. However, I'm not letting you hurt yourself because you don't think your worthy of everything you have."

Tyler looked down not meeting Mini's eyes.

"Mini... but what if... we screw this up? I never thought I would have a kid, Let alone birth it myself..."

Mini gives a soft smile.

"We'll take this a day at a time. No matter what happens, keep this in mind; I love you and your not alone in this."

Eventually, Tyler stops crying and curls up against Mini who takes the remote and turns the volume back on the TV to a low volume. After a while, Mini gets a soft snort of laughter. Tyler looks up at Mini with confusion.

"It's kind of sick but.... Mood swings are going to be fun right?"

Tyler snorts and gives a punch to Mini's shoulder after he sits up.

"Mini, remind me to tell you that you thought it was funny when we are a few months along and I rip you a new asshole,got it?"

Mini laughs, rubbing his arm.

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was too small for you guys but we she tried to fit it in her newly schedule plus she does art. You should go check her out :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this update and more to come soon!
> 
> Words: 911
> 
> See you in the next chapter~
> 
> Lonnah and Silverice out~!


	15. H20Vanoss: Month 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind the slow updates on this story. Had to take some time out and today seemed like a good day to update.
> 
> I can only give you the same excuses from not updating for so long:
> 
> 1\. School
> 
> 2\. Procrastination
> 
> 3\. Laziness
> 
> Hey! At least School is first on the list............Anyways, Let's start reading now :D
> 
> Vanoss - Evan
> 
> Delirious - Jonathan
> 
> Please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~

The ride back home was silence except for Jonathan's humming along with the tune playing on the radio. Evan took glances at his lover as he had his eyes closed nodding his head to the song caressing his belly with a hand. " Rockabye baby don't you cry, I'm going to rock you. " sang Jonathan opening his eyes glancing at Evan through his peripheral view with a smile. " Eyes on the road Daddy, " said Jonathan wiggling into the seat with the same smile on his face. Evan couldn't help but smile at his lover turning his eyes back on the road taking one hand off the wheel placing it on Jonathan's flat stomach. " As you wish Mommy, " hummed Evan turning the corner to their street. Parking in their driveway the couple sat in complete silence again with just the radio on. Evan rubbed small circles on the flat belly taking his hand off but another hand grabs his wrist placing his hand back on the flat flesh. " Don't stop, " hummed Jonathan closing his eyes relaxing his form from the gentle rubs. " I have to take my seatbelt off Jon, " chuckled Evan using his other hand to take the offending belt off around him. Seeing that Jonathan's wasn't going to attempt to move Evan used the same hand to take off his seatbelt settling back in his seat rubbing his lover's belly. Jonathan hummed opening his eyes placing one hand over Evan's looking at his lover. " Is it bad that I have imagined us with kids? " asked Jonathan looking away from Evan with his back facing him turning his attention to the window. Evan let his hand fall down from the flat stomach placing the hand behind his neck rubbing nervously.

" I thought I was the only one, " said Evan with a big sigh. Jonathan looked away from the window turning back to Evan. " You have? I thought you wouldn't have kids and leave me," confessed Jonathan looking down at his lap twiddling with his fingers. Evan perked up with shock covering his hands over Jonathan's. " I would never leave you even if we didn't have kids. What makes you think I wouldn't have kids? " asked Evan rising Jonathan's chin with his hand. " Well.." started Jonathan looking away from his lover. " It's just the thought us being happy and me asking to bring a kid in our life you would leave me, " mumbled Jonathan squeaking from the unexpected nip to his bare neck. " You're wrong. I wouldn't leave you if you wanted kids because I would want the same, " said Evan pulling back from his lover's neck grasping Jonathan's face turning him back to him to stare into those Ocean Blue eyes. " I'm glad for that faithful day we conceived this miracle child with our genes and no one else. I can't wait to see a Black haired baby with Ocean Blue eyes like their mother, " cooed Evan pecking Jonathan on the lips. Jonathan sniffled with a lone tear running down his face with a watery smile. " Don't you mean a Brunette with Mocha eyes? " asked Jonathan wiping the tear trail off his cheek with the back of his sleeve. " I don't care what the baby looks like. With your eyes or my eyes and Brown or Black hair. The only thing that matters is he or she is healthy and I have you to help raise the Angel, " said Evan with a smile cutting the car off. Jonathan smiled opening the passenger door glancing at his lover over his shoulders.

" You're such a sap, " giggled Jonathan getting out of the car walking around the vehicle towards the door. " I'm your sap baby! " yelled Evan getting out of the car jogging to Jonathan sweeping him off his feet in a bridal hold. " Evan?! " squealed Jonathan laughing holding on tight to his lover curling into himself as they moved into their house. Evan kicked the door closed with the heel of his foot plopping a giggling Jonathan on the couch. " A Gentleman and Sap, " snorted Jonathan purring in delight when the hand gently made small circles on his belly again. " I'm your Sap and Gentleman right? " asked Evan raising Jonathan's shirt with his hand kissing Jonathan on the cheek from the hiss of coldness. " Of course! mine and mine alone, " said Jonathan humming in appreciation from the kiss to his bare stomach. " Someone's possessive, " teased Evan whining from the flick to his ear. " Would be too if someone else swept me off my feet and kissed me in front of you, " said Jonathan chuckling from the arms gripping him around his waist. " You're mine and no one else, " hissed Evan sitting up kissing his boyfriend around his face and neck. " That's what I thought, " humped Jonathan turning his head puckering his lips asking for a kiss. Evan obliged kissing his lover turning his body around to lay horizontally on the couch with Evan hovering on top of him. The two broke apart gazing into each other's eyes. " You do know if we have sex I'll have to top? " asked Jonathan bursting out laughing from the put off expression on Evan's face.

" Way to ruin the mood babe, "pouted Evan getting off the couch helping his lover up. " I'm sorry baby, " cooed Jonathan pushing himself off the couch wrapping his arms around Evan's neck. Strong arms wrap around his waist as an apology. " How about I make it up to you by cooking? " asked Jonathan unraveling his arms swaying in Evan's arms. " Anything? " asked Evan kissing the crown of Jonathan's head looking down at Jonathan. " Anything, " confirmed Jonathan looking up at his tall lover wiggling out of the hold intertwining their hands leading them into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Sorry for the wait. Hope this update will bring smiles to the reader's face.
> 
> Don't forget! New book coming out on the first day of April
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 1119
> 
> Lonnah out~


	16. DISCONTINUED

It's a sad night for me to say that I won't be continuing this book.

I have no motivation to keep continuing.

I'm so sorry about it. Maybe in the future, I'll come up with a better one.

I'll not take this down but I won't be posting any more chapters.

I hope you guys understand :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's not much but I promise you the next chapters are going to be spicy~!
> 
> This book will have slow updates so bare with me please :)
> 
> Also Thanks again to LazerKitten for making my cover!
> 
> Lonnah out~


End file.
